


Veela for a Day

by Tammyfait69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Potions Ethics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammyfait69/pseuds/Tammyfait69
Summary: 8th year, Hermione: Head Girl and Draco: Head Boy trope with a twist.Pansy, in an attempt to lure Draco back to her bed, gets her hands on a Veela lust potion. However, when her plans go to pot, & Draco gets doused with the potion instead, he becomes irresistible to one and all. What will Draco do when half his entire class is trying to get down his pants?Why, run of course. Oh, and turn to the brightest witch in his class--his fellow Head, Hermione Granger.The only question is... will Hermione help the Head Boy or will she jump him for herself?





	1. Chapter 1

Veela For a Day

By: Tammyfait69

I own none of the HP characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. This story is not written for profit, just for fun!

M for lemons & language

Pairing: Draco M. & Hermione G.

This is my first ever story. I'm so nervous, but I had this little plot bunny running around, so I thought what he hell, I'll try writing it. Hope ya'll enjoy this bit of crazy. The story takes place post Battle of Hogwarts in the (infamous?) 8th year. Hermione and Draco have both returned to finish their schooling and share the Head Girl & Head Boy dorm.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                           

                                                                                                                    Chapter 1

 

Hogwarts: December 28th, 1998: Head Dorm.

 

The castle was eerily silent since most of the students had not yet returned from Christmas break. Draco Malfoy was in the head dorm reading a book for his potions class while his dorm mate, Hermione Granger, studied for her upcoming Arithmancy exam. Their room was quiet, with the only sound being the crackle of the fire burning in the central fireplace. Draco was enjoying the comfortable silence, it had not always been so between he and Granger. Technically, he was not even supposed to be back at Hogwarts yet, but he had returned from visiting his mother earlier that same day, having cut his visit short when Narcissa had begun to nag him to accompany her on her visit with his father in Azkaban.

 

Draco had no intention of seeing Lucius this Christmas or next for that matter, and he would not have his mother press him into such a thing. His father had destroyed their family with his worship of Voldemort and his lust for dark power. It had nearly gotten Draco killed and had definitely robbed him of a substantial part of his childhood; much of which the blond wished he could change now.

 

Since the war, Draco had changed. Oh, he was still arrogant and entitled and he could be a right prick at times, but the racist, pureblood elitism that had been such a big part of his personality and identity had been permanently scourged from his belief system. The horrors he had witnessed when Voldemort commandeered his family's home during the war had forever altered the young man's perception; he had witnessed too many muggles and muggleborn wizard and witches tortured and killed for nothing more than amusement not to have realized they bled the same as he did—red.

 

It was with his newfound perspective that he applied for and then accepted the Head Boy position when he returned to finish his schooling, despite knowing that Hermione Granger would be Head Girl. Sharing the head position meant they would be sharing a common room for the school year and Draco wanted to use the opportunity to make a better impression on Granger. After what she had endured at the hands of his crazy Aunt Bellatrix, while he sat there useless and cringing, weighed heavy on his conscience. He felt he owed her…something. What? He wasn't sure; at the very least an apology and some respect for the bright witch she was.

 

From his position on the couch, his eyes sought her out at the table where she sat, a hefty book opened before her, taking a million detailed notes as usual. Salazar help her if she did not take proper notes on everything! Some things would never change. However, others did, and Draco had taken note of Granger's transformation. The naïve Gryffindor righteousness had been wiped from her eyes and sometimes she would stare off into space, a frown marring her brow as if wrestling with some internal struggle. Of course, innocence lost was a common result of growing up, but Granger's melancholy wasn't the stuff of normal teen angst. No, hers, like his own, bore the brand of being forced into a gruesome reality not of their making; they'd both seen (and done) things during Voldemort's war that no one should ever see (or do). He was certain she had her own battle scars, hidden ones, not as noticeable or apparent perhaps as the one on her arm, but there nonetheless.

 

One of the most intriguing and, in Draco's opinion, more positive changes came in her approach to her studies. She was not nearly as serious or intense as she used to be spending all her waking hours in the library. She was still a studious student and completed her assignments weeks in advance, that would never be altered, it was who she was, but she did not leap up from her seat with her hand in the air for each and every sodding question asked like a know-it-all swat anymore.

 

Thank fucking Salazar!

 

He used to detest that. He supposed living each day as if it might be your last for a year would make you appreciate being able to relax and enjoy life a bit. He knew the war had given him a new appreciation for the little things that had not seemed important before but now made all the difference.

 

Physically, the "Gryffindor Princess" had transformed as well. Gone was the girl whose bushy hair had always reminded him of an angry kneazle atop her head. In her place was a witch with lush curls that cascaded to her shoulders, a toned figure, a tiny waist and legs so long the image of them wrapped around his waist often kept him up at night. She was actually rather fit, and much to his surprise, he had found himself being distracted by her more and more as the year progressed. She didn't know it, but Hermione was a large part of Draco's transformation. He would never forget the day she had been taken prisoner and brought to the manor. Her screams still echoed in his head and he would never forget the disgust he felt as Aunt Bella carved the word "mudblood" into the young witch's arm; the odious word had not passed his lips since. He was determined it never would either.

 

"You're staring."

 

Her words startled him, drawing him from his musing and he shook his head to clear it. "Huh? What did you say?"

 

"I said," Hermione replied, setting her quill down and turning her caramel colored gaze Draco's way, "you're staring at me. Why?"

 

To his horror, Draco felt his cheeks warm. "You're barmy! I wasn't staring at you," He hotly denied, hoping she believed him. It would not do for Granger to realize he had a bit of a "thing" for her.

 

No. Not at all.

 

"Oh really? Then what were you looking at?"

 

Draco thought quickly. His eyes lit on the magical calendar pinned above her head and he smirked. "The calendar," he replied. "I was looking at the calendar, Granger. Get over yourself, would you?"

 

She glanced behind her at the magical/mystical creatures’ calendar on the bulletin board, watching as the unicorn for December moved, galloping about and tossing its horned head, glittering gold words flashed across the page, reminding her it was almost a new year. It was not an overly large calendar…

 

Could he really observe it from the couch across the common room?

 

She turned back to Draco, a brow raised suspiciously. "Then your eye sight must be spectacular if you can read it from where you are sitting."

 

He shrugged without replying. It wasn't the best excuse, but she couldn't disprove his story, so he was sticking with it.

 

                                                                                                            XXooXX

 

Hermione was not sure if she believed him. She was not conceited by any means, but she was almost certain Draco had been looking at her and not the calendar as he claimed.

 

Why wouldn't he simply admit it? They got along well enough now that he could speak openly with her. Did they not?

 

Hermione felt they had come far since school started, indeed, her feelings for him had changed drastically.

 

When she had discovered she would be sharing Head duties with Draco Malfoy, she had nearly turned down the position of Head Girl. The war, being tortured in his house, (she did not blame him for that, but still… it had been a harrowing ordeal) and the years of bad blood (pun intended) between them had made her wary of blond Slytherin. She had honestly believed they could not get on well enough to perform their duties responsibly. In the end, McGonagall had persuaded her and despite Hermione's misgivings she'd decided to give him a chance.

 

At first, they barely spoke. In the first few weeks, they said maybe two words to each other in passing each day. They were respectful of each other but kept interaction at a minimum. She was pleasantly surprised to find he was a very decent dorm mate. He never called her names or besmirched her heritage anymore. He asked permission to use her things or read her books and she never had to clean up after him, which had surprised her considering his background of being rich and spoiled.

 

As the weeks passed, they began to interact more, forming a routine which included morning tea, study times and (gasp) intelligent conversation during and in between. He was smart, but she had always known that. He was second in their class only to her, but it was not merely book smarts he possessed. He had common sense as well. And since they were both creative, well-informed and resourceful they debated often and because they were also opinionated and stubborn, their discussions could be intense and devolve into bickering too. Generally, they argued meaningful topics and Hermione had been pleased to discover Draco could logically communicate his point of view without resorting to verbal bashing; he did use wit and charm to sway her opinion sometimes, but never insults.

 

She could not deny she enjoyed verbally sparring with him.

 

In fact, she enjoyed their arguments so much she often introduced a topic on purpose just to get a rise from him; she suspected he did the same, especially after he brought up her work in fourth year for S.P.E. W. just last week. His irritating comment of "Hermione, house elves like to serve. Haven't you realized that yet? You're simply being cruel to try and force them into freedom" had started one of their most intense rounds of verbal warfare to date. Shockingly, he had given her food for thought when he had argued that while she had good intentions regarding elfish rights, she did not understand elf culture and her S.P.E.W. work had actually forced a peaceful group into a political battle they had not wanted. In the end, they'd agreed to disagree. She still thought elves should be freed, but he had presented a valid point regarding how  _not_ to go about it.

 

In truth, he intrigued her, and the more she got to know him, the more she realized how drastically he had overhauled most of his core values without losing who he was. He may not be the malicious little ferret who had bullied her, but he was still Malfoy through and through. He was cocky, arrogant, sarcastic and an insufferable git sometimes, like when he told her to "get over herself". And, he could inevitably make her lose the plot when he'd arch his haughty brow, look down his patrician nose and curl his lip in that smug looking smirk of his; he might as well use 'incendio' on her. It would have the same effect. Their disputes would get terribly fiery then and they'd have to retreat to neutral corners until cooler heads could prevail; thankfully, those incidents had become fewer and farther between. She did find it easier to accept his autocratic personality traits by coming to understand they were a result of his pureblood upbringing and part of who he was, like his DNA. Just as her endless curiosity, dogged determination and forgiving nature were the traits that made her Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age. While she saw them as positives, she knew Draco had other adjectives to describe her—"know it all swot" came to mind, as she'd heard that one enough. However, despite their clashes, they were learning to accept each other's flaws. They weren't friends per se, but they weren't enemies any longer either.

 

It was a work in progress not perfection.

 

' _Now, if only she could get over the ridiculous little crush she'd developed, she'd be especially chuffed,'_  she thought, taking a quick peek at the blond wizard who was now reading his book in front of the fire.

 

Merlin. He was handsome.

 

Draco had grown a few inches and filled out a bit since they last shared a classroom. He was still slim, he had a seeker's body rather than a muscular one, but he was no longer skinny. His sleek muscles were whipcord lean, with a six pack she could bounce a galleon off of. Hermione had learned of these developments to his physique when her loo was on the fritz and she had accidentally walked in on him getting out of the shower. It had been a tragically embarrassing moment, at least for her. Draco had seemed amused more than anything.

 

It was ridiculous really, especially considering he could barely tolerate her, however, it was in that moment that her "crush" had suddenly appeared. It seemed seeing her dorm-mate in all his wet, naked glory had left a lasting impression, and the only thing Hermione was absolutely certain of anymore regarding her fellow head was this: Draco Malfoy did not embarrass easily and he was definitely easy on the eyes.

 

And  _that_  revelation was the most shocking of all.

 

Just a few months ago, if someone had told her that she, Hermione Granger, would fancy Draco sodding Malfoy, she'd have had that individual shipped off to the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's for some much-needed observation! And yet, that was exactly the circumstance she found herself. She thought he was decidedly sexy and had taken to fantasizing about him; adding to her shame, he was usually starkers in her dirty little imaginings! Worse, her secret fantasies and what she wanted him to do to her in them had her tossing and turning at night, dreaming of them together and interrupting her sleep; it was disconcerting to say the least.

 

Oh, if Harry and Ron could hear her now.

 

With a loud sigh, that drew Draco's eyes to her, Hermione shook off her troubled thoughts. There was no help for her affliction presently, and before he caught _her_  staring, (mortifying thought after she'd just called him out for it) she went back to her book on Arithmancy and resumed her studying.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**December 28th, 1998. Knockturn Alley.**

 

It was nearing midnight when a short, wiry wizard entered the darkened area next to Borgin and Burkes looking for the customer he was supposed to meet. The poor light made the black-market dealer's haggard face appear gaunter than it was. "Psst, you here?" He hissed, looking around warily.

 

Pansy Parkinson stepped from the shadows. "I'm here," she said. "Do you have it?"

 

"I got it," the dealer replied, pulling a small light purple vial out and holding it up so the dim light from the street caught the swirling pink liquid inside and made it sparkle. His fist closed around the vial. "You got the payment?"

 

Pansy pulled a rather large purse from her robes. "A thousand galleons as requested."

 

The man handed Pansy the vial as she gave him the purse in exchange.

 

She held it up towards the light to get a better look at the effervescent bright pink mist within. "And you're certain this is the real thing?" Parkinson asked before the man could leave.

 

He nodded his shaggy grey-haired head. "Finest magically enhanced Veela pheromones to be had on the black market. A drop of this on your neck and the bloke you're after won't be able to resist ya."

 

"Magically enhanced?" Pansy queried, a brow raised.

 

"Yes. The liquid pheromone was blended with pearl dust and crushed moonstone; then spelled with a lust charm for maximum effect." Her pointed to the vial in Pansy's hand. "That's a potent mix, girly," the man warned. "Only a drop is needed. Put it on your neck or on your wrist when you got the bloke within a few feet of ya and Bob's your uncle, he'll melt like butter in your hand."

 

A crafty smile curled Pansy's lips. _'Draco won't know what hit him!'_  "Anything else I need to know?" she asked.

 

"No, just heed the warning about the amount you use. Any more than a drop and it won't just be your target taking notice. The pheromones attract through the senses. Too much and it'll be any bloke within fifty feet hounding you like you're a bitch in heat."

 

Making a face at his crudeness, Pansy pocketed the vial. "How long does it last?"

 

He shrugged. "It varies. One client said four to five hours, another said seven or eight hours." He leered at the pug faced witch. "Trust me, it'll last plenty to get your bloke in the sack for a shag."

 

"It better work," Pansy said, her disgust for the ragged little man obvious

 

"It will. Just remember what I said. One drop, no more."

 

Pansy nodded. "Yes. Yes. I heard you the first time."

 

"Pleasure doin' business wit' ya, girly," the dealer said, showing his rotting teeth when he grinned.

 

Pansy grimaced, resisting her gag reflex as his breath wafted her way. "I'll let you know if I need more," she said and hastily made her exit.

 

"Oh, you'll be wantin' more, I'm certain…" the man called after her.

 

Pansy ignored him and hurried from the area known for its catering to the dark arts and back to Daigon Alley, a far more respectable area for a young pureblooded witch. When she was away from the nasty dealer and the scene of her 'crime', she patted her pocket that had the potion. Pansy could barely contain her excitement. Draco had been ignoring her efforts to rekindle their romance and it was driving her spare.

 

"Let's see him refuse me now," she said to herself, eager to return to school.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**December 29th, 1998: Head Dorm.**

 

His mouth was heavenly. Hot and insistent as he took hers with deep, wet kisses. She buried her fingers in his silky hair, clutching him to her while his tongue mated with hers, snogging her within an inch of her life. A soft gasp of pleasure left her as his hands traveled over her flesh, gliding along her taut belly to her breasts. He palmed them both, tweaking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger while he maneuvered himself between her spread thighs.

 

Sweet Godric! She had never felt so excited!

 

Hermione moaned wildly when his heavy erection nudged her wet center, pressing into her. With a low, keening whimper, she arched her hips eagerly, seeking more of him. She had never felt anything that felt so good!

 

"Merlin, yes!" she pleaded softly, dragging her nails up his sleekly muscled back to grab hold of his shoulders. She felt him prodding her entrance and spread her legs wider to accommodate him.

 

"Please." She was beyond reason or sanity. Her belly throbbed with hunger. She felt empty. She needed him…now. "Please, Draco."

 

"Hermione," he growled, brushing his soft lips over hers once again. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. Sweet Merlin yes! Fuck me, Draco! Please!"

 

His mouth curled into a sexy smirk as he braced himself above her, and she could see his handsome face in the moonlight, his blond hair wildly messy from her hands grabbing it. He licked his lips. "Good," he said and thrust forward, burying every inch of himself inside.

 

" _Oh-my-fucking-Gods-yes_!" she screamed.

 

In her bed, twisted amongst her covers, Hermione bolted upright with her scream. She was sweating, near sobbing actually, and terribly flustered as she trembled, sexual frustration clawing at her insides after such a potent and realistic dream.

 

She glanced at her magical clock. 3 AM. She ran a hand through her messy hair. "Sweet baby dragons! Will it ever end?"

 

She wanted to have a good cry about the entire situation, unsure if she wanted to shed tears because she always woke up before the really-really good parts, or because she continued to dream of naked Malfoy night after night in a variety of naughty happenstances.

 

Either way, the dreams were becoming more in-depth, more heated--more real, and she had begun to look at him differently because of them. Lately, she had found herself imagining if his lips were really as soft as they were in her dreams, or was his hair as baby fine and silky as it had felt while she was tugging on it? Thanks to her ill-timed bathroom visit, she knew he had nothing to be ashamed of downstairs—

 

Hermione stopped herself right there. Merlin! Was she actually sitting in bed in the middle of the night thinking of Malfoy's manly bits?

 

These dreams were making her barmy!

 

Too worked up to sleep any longer, she got out of bed. She was dressed in soft pajama bottoms with little pink hearts and a red tank. The temperature outside the warmth of her bedding was significantly chillier so she pulled a jumper over her shirt and put her hair in a quick pony tail before grabbing her wand and heading out of her private room towards the small kitchenette provided for them.

 

Hermione was fixing herself a cup of tea when she saw Draco plodding down the staircase from the upper floor living quarters as well. She gulped. He was dressed in a pair of dark green pajama bottoms and no shirt.

 

She could not help but admire the way his muscles moved and how firm his smooth, sculpted chest and stomach looked without his robes.

 

Sweet Mother of Merlin!

 

Yes. Quidditch has been good to Malfoy _and_ his pecs. She noticed his wand tucked into the waistband of his bottoms before she averted her gaze; the memory of her dream making her cheeks heat in an alarming blush.

 

It would not do for Draco Malfoy to catch her ogling his fit body like some kind of Quidditch groupie! No. It would not do at all.

 

"Couldn't sleep either," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he made his way to the tea kettle.

 

"Something like that," she replied, maintaining her focus on stirring her tea lest he notice how red her face was. "There's enough for another cup. If you'd like."

 

He peered inside and then sniffed the pot. "Earl Grey?"

 

She nodded, a small smile curling her lips. Earl Grey made with leaves not bags. She knew it was his favorite.

 

Thanking her, Draco fixed himself a cup, ignoring Hermione's head shake when he added (what she deemed) an ungodly amount of milk and sugar.

 

Hermione couldn't help herself, she had to ask. "How  _can_  you drink it like that?"

 

He shrugged and then smirked at her. "What, have you a thing against sweet and blond, Granger?"

 

Her face flushed hot once again as the phrase 'quite the opposite in fact' flitted across her mind. "Never mind," she said primly. "I suppose this is one of those horses for courses moments, yeah?"

 

He shrugged. "We all have our quirks," he said, surreptitiously checking out her pajama bottoms. "You have a hankering for hearts. I like my tea sweet and blond."

 

She took her cup and sat down at the small table, curling her hands around the china, absorbing its heat.

 

"Why don't you use a warming charm?" Before she could answer, he pulled his wand from his pants and muttered the incantation. Hermione immediately felt warmer.

 

"Thank you," she said as he took a seat opposite her, laying his wand on the table.

 

"I can't understand why you insist on freezing when you know a perfectly good incantation to stay warm."

 

She shrugged. "Sometimes I just like to do things the old-fashioned way."

 

"You mean the muggle way," he said.

 

Her brow shot up. "Do you have a problem with the muggle way?"

 

Draco held his hands up as if in surrender. "That's not what I said, Granger. I've actually found some muggle things aren't half bad."

 

"Like what?" she asked, genuinely curious regarding what things Malfoy could possibly like that was muggle created.

 

"Well…"

 

He ran a hand through his bed mussed blond hair, giving it that just rolled out of bed after a good shag look and Hermione had to bite her lip and swallow back the little moan that seemed desperate to leak out her mouth at how sexy he looked when he did that.

 

Draco snapped his fingers. "Like, their books for one," he said, regaining her wandering attention. He took a sip of his tea as he went on. "I've recently read 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' by Robert Louis Stevenson and found I enjoyed it very much. I've also read Frankenstein by Mary Shelley, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll and Moby Dick by Herman Melville."

 

He crossed his arms over his sleekly muscled chest and smirked, obviously pleased with himself. "All muggle authors that I have found more than acceptable literary masters."

 

Hermione's eyes widened, showing her surprise. Draco Malfoy was a secret muggle book worm. It was further proof he had changed. "I loved Alice in Wonderland," she said.

 

He gave a small laugh. "Carroll had to be a wizard," he said, fiddling with the handle on his cup. "No one's imagination can be that nutters!"

 

Hermione chuckled. "That or he was on some very powerful muggle drugs!"

 

His brow furrowed, and the haughty pureblood expression of superiority washed over his features for a moment before it was gone. "That is a muggle pastime I choose  _not_  to partake in."

 

"I should hope not," she replied, scandalized. 

 

He grinned at her. "What was your favorite character from Alice's Adventures?" He studied her for a moment before he made an *aha* sound. "The Cheshire cat, yeah?  It sounds as hideously large as that thing," he said, pointing to Crookshanks, who was presently sleeping on one of the arm chairs adjacent to the fireplace.

 

"Crookshanks is  _not_  hideous," she replied, defending her pet. "He's perfectly plump."

 

He snorted. "You're obviously one of those glass half full kind of people, aren't you?"

 

Hermione didn't reply to his comment and after a moment Draco prodded her for an answer to his previous question. "So, what was your favorite character?" Before she could reply, he said, "No. Don't tell me. Was it Alice? Or perhaps the gryphon?" He gave her a lingering grin. "You _are_ a Gryffindor after all."

 

She ignored the way her heart rate sped up at his smile as she shook her head in regards to his answers. "Too easy. Guess again."

 

He narrowed his eyes. "The white rabbit, then?"

 

Hermione's lips began to twitch. "Unh-uh," she said, smirking now. "Care to guess again?"

 

He set his tea aside and leaned back in his chair, seemingly frustrated. "Well, if it's the sodding Queen of Hearts or that barmy hookah smoking caterpillar then you were definitely sorted wrong."

 

She giggled. "None of the above. Give up?"

 

He sighed. "Not quite." He folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side as he studied her.

 

Hermione shifted in her seat, a tad uncomfortable to be under such intense scrutiny from his mercurial grey eyes.

 

Suddenly he started to grin again. He leaned forward and wagged a finger her way. "I got it. The Hatter?"

 

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise before she laughed. "Yes," she admitted. "How did you know?"

 

He shrugged. "I dunno. Kind of fits...especially for a Gryffindor," he added with a wink.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes at his answer.

 

After a moment Draco asked, "Why the Hatter? He's a bit around the twist. Don'tcha think?"

 

Hermione nodded. "He is. But he's also so carefree."

 

Draco chuckled. "And carefree just screams you, yeah?"

 

Hermione sighed. "I suppose not," she admitted, "but I wish it could." Draco frowned and Hermione went on. "The Hatter doesn't obsess over rules or having the answers to all life's riddles," she told him with a small shrug. "There are times I wish I could be like that."

 

He shook his head emphatically. "Never happen. It's not in your nature to leave a question unanswered."

 

She was more than a bit stunned he seemed to know that about her. "But I would like to be more relaxed…"

 

He suddenly started to laugh, and she scowled at him. "What's so funny?" she asked, offended.

 

"Nothing, it's just…" He paused, shaking his head. "Granger, you're the most determined person I've ever met. If there's a mystery or question about, you will not stop until you find the solution."

 

"And why is that funny?"

 

"Because I imagine the Hatter's unanswered riddle regarding the raven and the writing desk must have driven you spare the first time you read the book!"

 

Seeing the humor in his reaction, she started to chuckle as well. "It did," she confessed leaning forward as if telling him a secret. Draco put his elbows on the table and leaned forward too. "I couldn't sleep until I had hunted down Lewis Carroll's answer to that confounded thing after I was done reading the book."

 

He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and nodded as if she had just proved his point for him. "And how old were you?"

 

She looked down, flushing, but smiling too. "Five."

 

He began to laugh again. This time Hermione joined in.

 

They were silent for a few minutes, but it was a comfortable silence, surprisingly.

 

Draco broke it. His curiosity getting the better of him. "Granger, why did you return to school early? Surely, the--er--Weasley and Potter wanted you to stay throughout the New Year?"

 

"They did," she confirmed.

 

"Then why are you here?"

 

She let out a long sigh. "Ron and I…well, we decided we were better off as friends…" His jaw dropped a bit and she shrugged as if it was not a big deal. "It just..." She paused before saying, "It was a little awkward after that with his mother crying and all... so I returned here."

 

He smirked. "Did you finally realize if you kiss a weasel, you'll catch fleas?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy," she chided. "Please refrain from making derogatory remarks about my ex-boyfriend. I may not be dating, Ronald anymore, but he is still my friend."

 

He shook his head. "Next you'll be asking me to refrain from taking the piss out of Potter too."

 

"Yes. Thank you, Malfoy. I would like that very much," Hermione replied, her voice syrupy sweet as was her smile. "I should hope for my friends to get along."

 

Draco's eyes widened. "Is that what we are now?" He paused for a moment before adding, "friends?"

 

Hermione worried her bottom lip. Had she spoken too soon? "Well, we aren't enemies anymore…are we?"

 

She held her breath, waiting for him to answer.

 

Draco seemed to ponder it for a second before he exhaled softly. "No. I suppose we aren't."

 

Her face brightened instantly. "Good. Then perhaps as my new friend you could refrain from picking on my old friends."

 

He leaned back and grinned, utterly unrepentant as he shook his head at her. "Don't hold your breath, Granger. I'm not a bloody saint. Asking me to play nice with Potty and the Weasel is simply too much."

 

Hermione sighed. Baby steps, she reminded herself. They weren't hexing each other, and he just somewhat accepted they were friends. That was more than she'd expected. They could revisit the Harry and Ron argument at another time.

 

In her happiness to have peace with her dorm mate, it didn't occur to Hermione that by wanting Draco to be friends with her "boys" it could be implied that she was expecting the Slytherin to have a permanent place in her life where he would interact with Harry and Ron. Had she realized how intriguing her request was to the blond sitting across from her, she might not have been smiling as brightly.

 

                                                                                                                           XX00XX

 

Okay everyone, here is the first chapter... This is already complete so I will be posting a chapter a day, every day.

Reviews are love. If you love it, like it or hate it...let me know, yeah? Feedback is the only way I will grow as an author. :)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets dosed and everybody wants some...

Veela For A day

By Tammyfait69

I own none of the HP characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. This story is not written for profit, just for fun!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

**January 1999:**

**Slughorn's Potions Class:**

It was the first day back in class and Pansy Parkinson was anxiously waiting for Draco to make his appearance in potions class. Pansy had her vial of Veela pheromones uncorked and ready to go as soon as she spotted him. Finally, she saw the tall blond enter the room. She just had to get him over to where she stood. The dealer said her target had to be next to her when she put the potion on for it to be most effective.

"Draco!" she called, waving to him.

Inside the doorway, Draco paused, hearing his name called. When he saw Pansy flagging him down, he sighed, chin dropping as the weight of her obsession settled over him, suffocating him. She just would not let it go no matter how many times or how many ways he told her to bugger off. He shook his head, utterly gobsmacked on how to get it through the girl's head he was no longer interested in anything she had to offer. Ignoring Pansy's frantic hand signals, Draco took a seat at a table amongst the rest of the Slytherins. He had Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis to his right, Blaise Zabini to his left and Theo Nott seated at the table behind him. Draco was hoping Pansy would not wish to embarrass herself in front of her housemates and simply leave him be.

He should have known better.

"What's with Pans today?" Blaise asked, his gaze going from the pug-nosed witch who was presently scowling at Draco as if she could hex his bollocks off silently back to the blond wizard to his right.

Luckily for Draco, Pansy was no Hermione and had not perfected wandless magic.

Draco shrugged. He'd spent most of the night chatting up Granger and was feeling particularly knackered. He let out a tired sigh as he turned a half eye towards the witch in question. "Haven't the foggiest but I'm fucking shattered. I can't deal with her creeping today."

"Granger driving you barmy yet?" Blaise asked. The Slytherins had a running wager on how long it would take for either Draco or Hermione to cotton on to the fact they fancied one another. Blaise had January, so he had a stake in Draco admitting it soon.

Draco shot another look towards Pansy. The witch was glaring daggers at him. "Granger is the least of my worries presently."

Blaise chuckled wickedly. "I told you not to shag her. Didn't I?"

"Shut it, yeah?" Draco grumbled. He was in no mood to be reminded of his folly the night of the All Hallows Eve Dance. "It was one time and I was pissed on too much firewhiskey."

"Remind me," Zabini said. "Did you even take Pans to that dance?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course not!"

"Yet, you ended up shagging her."

"You're a git, Zabini," Draco snapped. "Leave off already."

"Who did you take?" Blaise asked, unwilling to let Drake off the hook easily. Before Draco replied, he snapped his fingers and answered his own question. "Oh, that's right. You took Granger."

"What are you going on about?" Draco choked, eyes wide. "You know bloody well I did not take Hermione Granger to the dance—any dance—ever."

"But you spent all your time with her. I just assumed…"

Draco rolled his grey eyes heavenward. "Sod off, mate. It was convenient. She went stag, so did I. We chatted. Making more of it only exposes you for the gormless git you are."

Blaise cocked a brow incredulously. " _I'm_ gormy?" He shook his head, leaning over to get a look at Draco's pinched, defensive expression. "What a crock! If you can't see you've got a thing for Granger, mate. Then I'm not the clueless one here," he said, a shit eating grin appearing when Draco practically snarled at him in response.

After the baring of his teeth, Draco chose not to comment further. Any denial he gave now would be porkies, so he remained silent despite his irritation with his fellow Slytherin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Across the room, Pansy was irate. He was ignoring her. How was she supposed to seduce him if he wouldn't get within ten feet of her? The brunette witch had come too far to back down now. She would simply have to go to him then. She kept the potion by her side as she headed from her table to his. Pansy wanted him hooked before class. That way they could just skip potions all together and head out for some hot shagging before Slughorn arrived.

As Pansy maneuvered her way behind Blaise to Draco, the Italian wizard grabbed hold of her arm. "What's your deal, Parkinson?" Zabini asked, doing his mate a favor by keeping the witch away.

Draco, watching the drama unfold, put his chin in his palm as he watched Pansy play tug of war with her arm, battling Zabini for the freedom to harass him.

"Salazar's balls, Zabini!" she snapped. "I said, let the fuck go!" And with that she jerked her arm away with a bit too much force. The hand holding the potion whipped back and the entirety of the charmed pheromones flew from the vial and splashed onto Draco, hitting him directly in the face.

Pansy's eyes bugged as Draco leaped to his feet in an uproar.

Draco had no idea what had just landed on him. It wasn't exactly liquid. It had been more of a wide mist really, but he had literally been doused in the shit.

"What the bloody hell was that, Pans?" the blond Slytherin demanded, sneezing as his nose suddenly tickled. "Merlin, Pans, it's up my sodding nose!"

Pansy gasped. "Oh no." The dealer's warning had been clear. Only a drop. No more or pandemonium.

Suddenly Draco got a taste of whatever she spilled on him; it was foul and he gagged. "Blech! Oh, fuck no!" he groaned, grabbing a handkerchief from his book bag. "You got it in my nose and my mouth, you scabby twit! Arrgh!" Draco began to wipe his mouth, his nose and face, but whatever the potion was, it had already absorbed itself into his skin. He was dry as a bone, but he could feel it in his skin. He was tingling.

"Salazar's nut!" he cursed, shuddering in revulsion. "I can feel it... seeping into me."

Draco caught sight of Pansy hiding behind Blaise and rage rushed through him. He moved around the Italian wizard and converged on the brunette witch, getting in her little puggish face. Parkinson looked terrified and her expression did nothing to alleviate Draco's worries. If anything it added to them.

"What. Was. That?" His voice was low, dangerously low and snarly because while he didn't know what had just charmed him, he knew he'd just been magically screwed; Pansy's reaction said it all.

The dark-haired witch froze suddenly, and Draco's eyes widened as the most intensely bizarre expression crossed her face. It was as if she was starved and had just found a feast. Without further warning, Pansy jumped on him, taking Draco by surprise. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pressed her face right into his neck.

"Oh Merlin, Draco," she moaned. "You smell delicious." She inhaled deeply, peppering his face and neck with kisses. "I love you. Salazar! I hate you so much I love you!"

Draco reared back to escape her clingy hands and arms. "You hate me so much you love me, Pans," he repeated. "That's barking even for you!"

To Draco's dismay, Pansy refused to relinquish her hold on him. She pressed her face into his neck and began taking great big whiffs of him, muttering her desire to shag him while rubbing against his groin like a cat in heat. "I want you. Oh Merlin, I want you. Mmmm. Let's get out of here, yeah?"

To his horror, his cock took notice and rose to the occasion. "Fuck me!" Draco groaned at his body's reaction. Stupid appendage with no sense! 

_'Well, this circumstance certainly proves that a cock has no discipline and will rise to the occasion no matter what was rubbing against it!'_ Draco thought, irritated with his body's betrayal.

"Yes, fuck me, Drake," Pansy moaned. "Please. Want you sooo bad."

Angry beyond belief at her embarrassing display, as well as his own (unwanted) reaction to it, Draco grabbed her by her arms and pulled her away from him. "Get off me you barmy slag!"

Her legs were still locked around his waist, so he could not get her off of him. To make matters worse, Pansy started whimpering, begging him to let her have him. It was ridiculous, and Draco became aware they were quickly becoming the center of the entire class's attention as others began to make comments about the amazing scent in the air too.

Still struggling with a monkey-like Pansy, Draco heard some heavy breathing coming from behind him and turned his head to look over his shoulder and found himself face to face, nose to nose and practically snogging Theo Nott.

Theo took a deep, shuttering inhale and moaned—fucking moaned; Draco's brow shot up to his hairline. "And just what the bloody hell do you think you're up to?" the blond asked his oxygen challenged friend.

"Drake," Theo groaned, placing his palms flat on his desk and leaning over it to get his face closer to Draco and his outrageously good smelling skin. "What are you wearing?" the fellow Slytherin asked. "You smell like fucking sex. Hot, wet kinky, bend me over the—"

"Theo!" Draco snarled, interrupting what was rapidly becoming an embarrassing diatribe. It was a well-known secret between the Slytherins that Theo swung both ways, however, Draco did not. "Kindly shut the fuck up and keep me out of your fantasies, mate."

Swiveling his attention away from Theo's salivating mug and back to the Pansy problem, Draco motioned for Blaise. "A little help here, yeah?" he growled to the wizard who was still seated, watching the incident with a sort of open-mouthed shock.

"Oh shite!" Blaise said and jumped to his feet. "Sorry mate," he added as he grabbed Pansy around the waist.

"You'll be forgiven if you can get her the fuck off," Draco muttered.

The two of them tugged and pushed at the witch, but she was attached to Draco tighter than a damned Grindylow's grasp!

"Hey Drake...how many wizards does it take to get a pug faced witch to release?" Blaise sing-songed as he yanked at Pansy, who seemed to have developed super strength in her thighs, locked as she was around Draco's waist.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Zabini," Draco retorted drolly. "But can we save the witty wisecracks for after we get her off me?" He glanced down to where Pansy was rubbing on him, seeking friction to... "Ugh," he grimaced. "Hopefully before she soils my trousers."

Finally, with a supreme shove from Draco and a jarring yank from Blaise, they finally got the little pug to relax her hold.

"Thank Salazar," Draco breathed as Blaise pulled Pansy far enough away that she couldn't latch back on.

With his gaze focused on Pansy, Draco was unprepared for Daphne Greengrass to lean over and take a nip at his neck.

"Mmm, Draco, you're looking especially shaggable today," the blonde witch whispered in his ear. "Care to get out of here and have a go?"

He whipped his head towards the blonde, jaw dropping. He and Daphne had shagged once in fifth year. She wanted more than just a fuck. He didn't. They'd agreed to remain friends. He smacked her hands away. "What in Salazar's sack is wrong with you, Daph? Get a hold of yourself."

"Where the bloody hell is Slughorn?" he growled to no one in particular.

Blaise answered, holding on to Pansy who was making grabby hands towards Draco. "You know he's always late. But, do you really want him to walk in to this clusterfuck?"

The blond Slytherin, still maintaining a safe distance from Pansy's reach, heaved a large sigh. "Fuck. Probably not."

Pansy continued to whine her love for him, much to his frustration, but he became distracted from her when the whispers of the other students become louder and louder until they were overwhelming; everyone was looking for the source of the wonderful scent wafting about. Draco let his eyes survey the room. Half the class was on their feet, looking around and…sniffing. It was only a matter of time until they tracked it back to him and then he'd be trapped.

"Blaise can you…take her somewhere?" He waved a hand towards Pansy.

"Right," Zabini said and picked Pansy up and physically walked her out of the class.

A second after Blaise left a wispy sparkling rat patronus scurried into the classroom and floated to the front of the class. It was Slughorn's. "I'm running rather late, class. Please stay in your seats and continue reading until I arrive."

Draco looked heavenward. "Merlin, why do you hate me?"

Romilda Vane, an attractive girl from Gryffindor got up from her seat and began looking around for the scent's begetter. "It's coming from this way, I think." She moved closer towards Draco, her nose in the air as she inhaled continuously. "Godric's ghost! It's so…delicious. What is that scent?"

"I don't know, but it's rather like a little piece of heaven," Padma Patil added, rising as well and licking her lips as she followed Vane in the hunt for the source.

Daphne leaned in again. "It's you," she said in a giggly voice. She placed a wet kiss on his cheek before giving him a lick too.

Draco jumped and wiped his face. "Daphne shut it, please."

She batted her lashes up at him as she tip toed her fingers up his chest. "Take me somewhere to shag…" the blonde said, "and I'll keep your secret."

Before Draco could reply, Tracey Davis was leaning over Daphne. "Merlin, Draco what is that cologne you're wearing? It smells divine."

The blond wizard leaned away from Tracey and her sniffer. "Shite, I'm doomed!"

More and more whispers could be heard around the class regarding the incredible smell and Draco began to sweat which, to his alarm, caused the pheromones to emanate from his skin at higher dosages, flooding the room with his magically enhanced aroma. Several students let out moans and groans in response and Draco cringed at the sounds. He pulled his robes around him. It was like they were wanking to him or something. It was disturbing, and he wanted to hex Pansy's wormy bits for doing this to him.

Following Vane's example, a few more adventurous students also left their seats and began to move about the room searching for the origin of the exotic aroma. To the left, he had Vane and Patil on the hunt. To the right, Mandy Brocklehurst and Looney Lovegood had entered the search as well. They were all moving in and Draco was very aware the size of the room would not let him remain hidden for long. More than likely, it was only a matter of moments until they discovered it was him and cornered him.

Thank Salazar Slughorn's class was no longer held in that tiny little room like it was back in fifth year. He'd have been trapped already for certain. At least this room provided enough space to make a run for it if he had to. Draco was plotting possible escape routes when Theo suddenly jumped the trolley and threw Draco under it!

"It's Draco!" Nott announced to one and all much to Draco's shock and horror. The dark-haired young man moaned. "Oh sweet Salazar, he smells so good I want to—"

"Theo!" Draco snarled, interrupting the other boy. "Not helping!"

From the left, Romilda and Padma closed in now that they had a target.

Vane's eyes lit up. "It  _is_  you, Malfoy. Godric, you look fucking fit today."

Draco stumbled back right into Daphne and Tracey. The Slytherin girls took advantage and ran their hands over his chest.

"We'll protect you, love," Greengrass purred, her teeth latching onto his ear and nibbling on the sensitive lobe.

"Quit it will you?" Draco complained, pulling his ear out of Daphne's mouth.

"Stay with us, Draco," Tracey whined, grasping hold of his shoulders. "I promise, we won't let those Gryffindors get their paws on you." She giggled at her pun about paws. "Get it…they're lions?"

Draco pulled himself away from their clutches. "Yeah. Funny Davis," he deadpanned. He turned to make his escape but stopped dead when he found the two Gryffindor girls in his personal space. "Bollocks!"

"Merlin's wet knickers, Malfoy, you look utterly shaggable today," Patil gushed, inhaling deeply as she wriggled up next to the blond wizard and began to pet his chest and pecs. "I mean you're always tidy, but today… Great Godric! I could just eat you up."

"Um…yeah," Draco said, removing her hand from his person and turning his cheek when she tried to snog him. "Let's all keep our hands and tongues to ourselves, yeah?"

Daphne Greengrass shoved Padma back a step. "He said hands off, bitch!"

"Hey!" Both Vane and Patil said, outraged.

Daphne did not seem to care the Gryffindors were heated, and Draco thought she might help him. That is until she kept talking. "Draco's mine. I've had him once before. If anyone's gonna shag him silly today, it'll be a Slytherin."

Draco rolled his eyes at that, but kept his mouth shut until Patil grabbed hold of one of his arms and started to pull. "Hey!" He snarled, trying to take his arm back from the witch. "Let. Go." And with a final tug, he managed to get his arm free from the deceptively strong little witch.

Daphne and Tracey got between Vane and Patil and Draco watched as the witches started trading insults back and forth over who would show the blond wizard a better time.

Draco, being a good Slytherin, realized it was time to retreat to a safer distance, away from the wild females. He straightened his clothes, deciding to let the girls duke it out and eliminate each other. That way, when he made a break for it during the scuffle, the odds would be more in his favor for a successful escape from the madness his day had become.

Greengrass put her hands on her hips. "You're not getting him. I told you I've shagged him. _That_ makes him mine so just…" She made a shooing motion. "On your bike little Gryffindors’. Off you go."

Enraged, Romilda gave Daphne a push in retaliation for the slight. "I don't care if you shagged him this morning or every morning, just because you say he's yours does not make it so. You can't have him all to yourself, you twat."

Padma chimed in with her brilliant idea. "I know, maybe we can share."

"You bloody will not!" Draco snapped, forgetting himself.

"Yeah," Vane said, her wild eyes roaming Draco in a frighteningly thorough manner. "We can share him." She advanced on him.

Pressed, Draco eyed the door trying to determine if he could make it before one of his stalkers hexed him or stupefied him.

As if reading his mind Vane chuckled. "You'd never make it Malfoy." Romilda palmed her wand. "I could petrificus totalus you long before you were out the door." She smirked eyeing him like he was a snack she wanted to devour. "Although, it might be interesting to discover if certain bits get hard under that spell."

Draco gasped. He took a step further away from her, barely resisting the urge to cover his precious package. Whoever said Gryffindors weren't diabolical had never met Romilda Vane. She was downright scary.

Once again, Greengrass stepped in. "Look, Drake's Slytherin," Daphne said, poking her finger into Vane's chest. "We Slytherins handle our business in house. So..." She poked Vane again. "Back." Another poke. "Off." 

"Yeah," Draco agreed, deciding Daphne was the lesser of the evils facing him presently.

"As a Slytherin myself, I've got bagsy on his fist shag," Greengrass added, with one final poke.

Draco groaned quietly but stayed put. Where could he go? And he had no desire to have Vane test her theory thank you very fucking much!

"Wait. I'm Slytherin too," Tracey Davis reminded, entering the fray. "Does that mean I get seconds?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco spotted Mandy Brocklehurst and Luna Lovegood sneaking up behind him. He turned to face them. "Ladies," he said pleasantly. "Before you do whatever you're planning, think of this…you're under a spell."

Luna in her sweet but spacey demeanor seemed far less threatening until she narrowed her eyes on Draco and smirked wickedly. "But Draco, I can see such a pretty red light around you. I believe the Nargles might be behind it. If you let me snog you, I can make them go away."

The blond wizard tried a different approach. "But you're a Ravenclaw. Do you really want to snog a Slytherin?"

"Forget snogging. I want to get you naked," Mandy said, licking her lips as she eyed Draco's fit form. "Malfoy, you are sooo snacc. I want to eat you from top to bottom!"

"Merlin," Draco breathed. Mandy was arousing him and scaring the shit out of him simultaneously. He was going to fucking kill Pansy for this!

"No one's getting Drake naked," Daphne Greengrass suddenly announced. Draco was about to thank her profusely, but once again she dashed his hopes. "Unless it's me. You lot can fight over sloppy seconds."

"I don't think so." This came from Romilda Vane.

"Oh, you don't do you? Listen here you little slag, I said he's mine, so he's mine!" Daphne retorted.

"You Slytherins think you can just have whatever you want," Padma snapped. "Well, not this time." And with that Patil slapped Daphne right across the face. *Thwack*

Draco's eyes widened. "Bloody hell."

Greengrass screeched and slapped Padma back, followed by a kick, *Thwack* *Thump*

Padma bared her teeth and leaped at Daphne. "I'll get you for that you fucking snake-y bitch!"

It was then that all hell broke loose.

Vane attacked Davis, who tried fighting back but was sadly no match for Romilda; Tracey quickly found herself slapped silly. Daphne and Padma had a hold of one another's hair and were yanking it for all they were worth. Somehow, Luna and Mandy were drawn into the shoving match as well and before long, all six girls became a slapping, kicking, biting, scratching, screeching mass of sharp nails and flying hair.

Draco's head went back and forth, wincing when Tracey got bludgeoned upside the head by a rather barmy looking Luna screaming about "umgubular slashkilters"!

Poor Tracey, she was _not_ doing well in this brawl. Draco wondered briefly if he should he be embarrassed a Slytherin was so easily trounced by Luna Lovegood?

Luna then turned to take on Daphne after taking care of Tracey. Draco shook his head at the barmy blonde Ravenclaw while she jumped back into the fight, hurling what sounded like curses at the other girls and going on about "wrackspurts, blibbering humdingers" and something called a "crumple-horned snorkack".

Draco had no clue what the creatures were but the way Luna was attacking everything like an enraged hippogriff he'd put all his galleons on her in a fight with any of them!

"It's always the quiet ones," he muttered, a little afraid of the Ravenclaw and the weird creatures she supposedly could see.

At least Daphne was holding her own. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing when he considered her plans for him, but at least she was a known evil. If the whole thing wasn't so nutters, he might have enjoyed himself. After all, it wasn't everyday six magically hopped up girls fought over him; however, he had no intention of being the spoils that went to the victor.

He felt rather than heard someone approach him from behind. He turned and noticed Dean Thomas sliding up next to him.

"Hey," Thomas said, laying his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, you've got to be fucking joking," Draco muttered, his brow shooting up to his hairline. He glanced down at the offending appendage touching him and his lip curled into a sneer. "No. And if you want to keep that hand, I'd remove it, Thomas," he demanded.

Dean removed his hand. "I just wanted to tell you I've always thought you were smashing. Even when you were being a total prat, you've always been quite fit, Malfoy."

Draco made a face. "Uh…thanks." He backed away from the dark-haired Gryffindor. "I'm just gonna go…anywhere but here," the blond said, holding up a hand when Thomas took a step towards him. "No. Stay back, Thomas. Not interested okay."

To his right, Draco felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to find Hannah Abbot staring up at him, a glazed look in her brown eyes. "You're scrummy," she said softly. "Wanna snog?"

And that is when Draco knew his day had officially gone pear shaped. The other girls were one thing, but the Hufflepuff hated him because of her mother. There was little chance she fostered a secret crush. If Hannah Abbot was asking to snog him…the entire class was under the influence of something very powerful and would eventually lose the plot altogether. He had to get out of there.

"Um, no. And you don't really want to snog me either, Abbot."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked his head down. "Sure, I do," she said and laid a wet, clumsy kiss on Draco, smashing her lips to his.

"Mmph!" Shocked, Draco grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed, breaking the contact of their lips. "Stop that!"

Hannah looped her arm in his. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"You've got to be shitting me," he groaned.

Draco knew he was in trouble. He needed to make his escape and fast. While the other girls knuckled it out over who would have a go at him first, Draco began inching his way towards the door, Hannah attached to him like another limb. If he could just get outside, he could ditch his Hufflepuff hanger-on.

Once again, it was his mate that did him in.

"Hannah's leaving with Draco!" Theo called, bringing everyone's attention to Draco's slow but stead and silent escape.

Draco could not believe his fellow Slytherin. He threw Nott a dirty look as Theo effectively aligned himself with the girls. "Sod it all, Theo! Why'd ya go and do that?"

The other girls, realizing Hannah Abbot was making off with the goods, immediately stopped fighting each other and turned their focus to their prey, who was obviously trying to pull a blinder. As a group they moved in on the blond wizard along with the Hufflepuff hanging from his arm.

Not to be outdone, Dean Thomas threw his hat in the ring and joined the girls and Knott as they advanced on Draco.

"Sod it all!" Draco bit out, backing away from them. He drew his wand. "Stop!" He warned. "I don't want to stupefy any of you, but I will if you don't stop right there."

"Oh Draco," Luna said in a voice far too sweet for Draco's liking. "You can't leave yet. I haven't helped you with your wrackspurts or Nargle problem."

"I'll pass, Lovegood, but thanks anyhow," he said, backing towards the door.

Draco nervously met the gaze of the group pursuing him. They were smiling, eyes glazed and… He gulped. Hungry. His classmates looked ravenous and were eyeing him like he was a four-course meal. He knew there was no options left. A hasty retreat was in order. So, Draco did what had always come naturally, he tossed Hannah at the group, turned tail and made a run for it.

Pride be damned, this mob was looking to debauch him in more ways than even his dubious tastes called for.

With a howl, the eight students, six girls and two boys, took off in hot pursuit.

Draco ran as if his life depended on it. He glanced over his shoulder to see how close the gang were to him. Fear shivered up his spine. They were near enough he could see the lust in their eyes! He ran harder. He could think of only one witch bright enough to save him; Draco immediately made a beeline for his dorms, running as fast as he could towards safety and the only witch he knew who stood a chance to hold off his pursuers... Granger.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well now. There's the second part. Only two more to go. So... who thinks Hermione will help Draco? And... who thinks she'll jump him herself? TeeHee! Tune in tomorrow and find out. :) I will post part 3 and 4 tomorrow.**

**Oh. Please let me know what ya'll think. This is my first story ever and feedback would be helpful and great. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes a break for it. Hermione to the rescue... or does she?

**Veela for a Day**

**I own none of the HP characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. I just like to play with them.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Head Dorm:**

Sitting on the couch in the common room during her free period, Hermione was quietly reading when Draco suddenly burst through the door.

"They've all gone barking mad!"

Startled she dropped her book before turning to her dorm mate. "What the—?" The scolding she was about to give him died on her lips when she took note of his appearance. He was utterly savaged, as if a Basilisk or some other horrible creature was after him.

He turned, slammed the door shut, locked it and then pressed his back against it, breathing heavily. "Sweet Salazar's rod, Granger, save me!"

"What in Merlin's name is wrong?" she asked her stunned gaze roving over him.

The blond was panting, his eyes wild and darting around the room. His tie hung loosely around his neck and his shirt was partially unbuttoned with the tails half hanging out his trousers. It was shocking. Draco Malfoy, who was always put together, not a hair out of place, looked utterly ravaged The only time Hermione had ever seen him this out of sorts was during sixth year when he had taken the dark mark and was being terrorized by Voldemort.

"Ward the door, Granger," Draco growled. "They caught up to me at the portrait and heard the password."

"Who heard the password?" Suddenly Hermione heard the sound of stampeding feet; it sounded like a herd of hippogriffs galloping down their corridor towards the door. "What is it?"

He jumped when "Alohomora!" was heard from outside and suddenly the door rattled, signaling it was unlocked.

"Shite!" he cursed.

"Draco, please come out. We don't want to harm you. We just want to loooove you…"

Hermione's eyes popped. "Is that…Dean Thomas?"

"Yes," he gritted out. "And before you ask. Don't."

The door started to give, and Malfoy dug his heels in an effort to keep it shut.

"Why is Dean Thomas at our door, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. Had he not just told her  _not_  to ask?

"Hermione!" he shouted, his tone and the fact that he'd called her by her name rather than Granger alerting Hermione to his very real panic. "I don't have time to explain. Just get your wand and ward the fucking door!"

Several loud bangs sounded against their door, as if whoever was outside was actually trying to break it down.

"Today Granger!" He snapped, pressing a shoulder against the door to stop it from caving. "Before they bring the bloody door down, yeah?"

"Merlin!" she gasped grabbing her wand. "Colloportus," she said, magically locking the door again, then she cast several complicated charms and wards preventing anyone from entering.

The banging did not stop. It only got worse when the moaning started and several voices calling Draco's name could be heard from outside. "Please come out, Draco...pleeeassee!"

He winced. The begging was relentless, but at least now that the door was charmed and warded Draco relaxed. "Salazar's balls!" he groaned, falling back against the door in exhaustion.

"What in the name of Godric is happening, Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed. 

Before he answered the most intoxicating aroma hit Hermione's senses and she let out a breathless little moan.

Hermione's cheeks flushed at the sound. "Sweet mother of Merlin," she gasped. "What is that incredible smell?"

A shiver raced up Draco's spine as Hermione turned those whiskey colored eyes of hers upon him. Uh-oh.

"It's you, isn't it?" she guessed, biting her bottom lip.

Draco gave a brief nod. "Pansy cursed me with some kind of lust potion," he admitted, still breathing hard as he leaned against the door. "Half my potions class turned into a bunch of nutters. Hannah Abbot snogged me and Vane threatened to petrificus totalus me when I rejected her attentions!" He let out a weary breath. "There was groping and fighting…"

"Is that what happened to your shirt?"

He looked down at himself. "Daphne and Davis tried to get my shirt off," he complained. "I tried to escape but they chased me here!"

She paused for a long moment before she started to chuckle. "Oh no. You poor thing."

"I'm chuffed you find the idea of me being hunted like a fox by a pack of lust crazed students humorous, Granger," he said, finally removing himself from the door. "Really. Thank you very much."

"I don't really." And she didn't. She could understand the other students' desires. He truly _did_ smell divine. "It's just…I'm imagining you running from a gaggle of girls and Dean Thomas…" She couldn't stop the smile.

"And Theo," he grumbled. "Nott is a part of that lot out there as well."

The banging and shouting for Draco to come out or let them in continued, gaining volume, and Draco began to pace while nervously eyeing the door as if it would suddenly give out.

"They're loud, but they aren't trying to harm you though. Right?"

He paused in his effort to wear down the rug. "They've gone barmy," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "They want to jump me and shag me, Granger." His eyes went wide. " _All_  of them!" he hissed.

The pounding at the door got worse and worse, the group was persistent, that was certain. Finally, it got so bad, Hermione's composure eroded more with each hit until it disappeared all together. "Oh bollocks!" she snapped. "This is rubbish and I for one have had enough." She marched towards the door.

Draco stared at her in abject horror. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to open the door an tell them all to get back to their dorms. That is what I'm doing."

"You can't!" He grabbed her wrist. "Granger, please," he said, practically begging.

At the skin on skin contact Hermione's eyes darkened. "Malfoy, unless you want _me_ chasing you around this room next, I suggest you remove your hand. I'm finding your scent extremely...distracting and... Merlin help me...arousing."

Draco immediately moved away from her, although the idea of a lusty Granger hot for his body was an idea he could actually support. She was definitely the lesser of the wickedness descending upon him today. In fact, if he was going to be debauched, he could honestly not think of a better way to go. But first, he had to talk her out of letting in those other students.

"Granger..." He started, then changed his approach. "Hermione," he said softly, "if you open that door…" He made a face. "They'll force their way in and..." He ran both hands through his hair, pulling it back from his forehead "I can't run anymore. Ugh."

Hermione gnawed her bottom lip. On one hand, she wanted to just ignore the pounding at her door in favor of discovering if he tasted as good as he smelled.

On the other, however... "Malfoy, we can't very well sit here while a group of students assault our door. We are the heads and as such we have a responsibility to act accordingly…"

Draco tuned her out. He could not stand when she got in that swotty voice and started chiding him, it drove him barmy, and everything she said just sounded like needless twaddle to him...

"DRACO!"

The sudden shout of his first name got his attention again. "What?!" he snapped back, obviously stressed.

"Before I open the door; how many people are out here exactly?"

The Slytherin ticked off the list of students who had chased him from the potions classroom.

"That many huh?" Hermione sighed. She straightened her shoulders. "Oh bugger. There's no helping it. Best to just get it done."

She waved her wand and eliminated her charms and wards blocking the door from opening. There was still banging, but apparently the group on the other side had not realized the door was unlocked yet. She reached for the handle, glancing over her shoulder. Draco was backed up against their fireplace.

"Come now, they're a bunch of girls, Malfoy."

He scowled at her. "A violent, handsy gang of girls, Granger; and two blokes," he corrected. "Don't forget Theo and Thomas."

Hermione suddenly noticed he did not have his wand. "Where's your wand?"

His cheeks reddened, and he looked away mumbling something about the portrait…grabby hands and dropping it.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Come again?"

He sighed, raked a hand through his messy blond haired and admitted, "I dropped it when they caught me at the portrait. They were grabbing at me. Holding on to my neck, my legs, my arms…Merlin, I think either Theo or Thomas even copped a feel between my legs, Granger! Just grabbed hold of the ol' John Thomas like it was their own!"

Hermione flushed bright red. "That's an image I didn't need, thank you very much."

Draco snorted. "How do you think I feel?"

"Yes well. Here goes." She took a deep breath and threw open the door. Hermione's eyes widened at the wild-eyed look in the eyes of her fellow students. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded in her most authoritative Head Girl voice.

Theo Nott and Tracey Davis took one look at Hermione's face and ran.

Yes. Those Slytherins are a brave lot.

Daphne, apparently a rarity for Slytherin stood her ground as did Padma, Romilda, Mandy and shockingly Hannah Abbot. Luna and Dean Thomas had the good grace to give Hermione a sheepish look and move towards the back of the crowd. They did not leave however.

"Where's Draco?" Daphne demanded, hands on her hips.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "He's safe inside. _Where_ ," she added, "he will be staying. You all need to go back to your class or your dorms, whichever you choose I frankly don't care, but you will leave these premises immediately or I will start docking points. I'll move on to hexing next and if that fails…if forced, I will report all of you to McGonagall."

"I don't think so." This from Romilda Vane. "Just give us Malfoy and we'll go peacefully."

"This is not a terrorist negotiation, Romilda. You will _not_ be taking anyone hostage today, so you might as well leave before you all get yourselves in serious trouble."

"Oh, get stuffed, Granger," Vane retorted. "You just want him all to yourself!" The brunette Gryffindor rolled her eyes. "What a slag!"

Hermione gasped. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner, Romilda Vane. You're lucky I don't hex you into next week for a comment like that!" She snapped, her temper flaring at the girl's rudeness.

Hermione took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she contemplated how to handle the situation. "I can't believe I have to do this," she said with a sigh, "but 20 points from Gryffindor for Vane's comments."

Inside Draco snickered. Well, this was beginning to have unforeseen, but brilliant consequences. If Vane kept it up Slytherin would be ahead on points in no time.

"Well, I don't care what you say, Granger. I'm not leaving without Drake," Daphne chimed in, raising her chin and attempting to stare Hermione down.

Draco bit back a groan. Or not.

"Yes, you will Greengrass," Hermione returned.

"No. I really won't. Who's going to make me, Granger? Hmm? You?"

"If I have to, then yes. I will stop you."

"Hah! Look at you going on," Daphne snapped. "I think Vane is right. You just want to keep him hidden so you can shag him yourself!"

Draco was beginning to think Daph had been sorted wrong as she was showing a shocking amount of Gryffindor recklessness. They'd just got a leg up on Gryffindor, but she was about to throw a spanner in the works and have their house docked for points. He wanted to tell her to shut it, but he didn't want to get close to her or any of the other nutters out there lest he have them all gagging for him again. Hermione sounded like she had everything under control. Best he let her handle it.

Mandy Brocklehurst, a pretty brunette Ravenclaw that Hermione had never had an issue with stepped forward. "Let Draco tell us himself if he wants us to leave. I think that's only fair."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Mandy, you lot chased him in here like he was the golden snitch at the World Cup! If he wanted to play, do you really think he would've slammed and locked the door?"

Mandy scowled. "Maybe he might want to play with some of us...but not others." She shot Romilda Vane a side-eyed glare.

Romilda returned Mandy's glare with one of her own. "Watch it, Brocklehurst. I recall Malfoy running from you just as hurriedly as he was me."

Mandy smirked. "I highly doubt that after you threatened to check his manly parts after you petrificus totalus'd him!"

Vane crossed her arms over her chest and smirked right back. "And you told him you wanted him naked! I don't recall him dropping his robes for you, so obviously he declined your invitation."

"Sod off, Vane! He was definitely more put off by you than me."

Listening from inside, Draco had to agree with the attractive Ravenclaw. Vane was definitely scarier; however, since he had no intention of letting either girl get their claws in him, their argument was a moot point as far as he was concerned. He'd never appreciated Granger's fortitude as much as he did now.

"Oh, I don't think so," Romilda returned. "I saw his face when you and Lovegood joined the party. You definitely creeped him out."

Hermione stared at the two girls, gobsmacked. They were arguing over who'd frightened Draco the most. He was right. They really had gone 'round the twist!

Luna spoke up at that moment, drawing Hermione's attention away from the bickering girls. "Hermione, Draco's aura is glowing red. He's full of wrackspurts and nargles. If you let me in I can help get rid of them before they cause him any more trouble."

"Granger, no," Draco groaned as he heard Lovegood seeking entry. "Anyone but her."

He knew Hermione was friends with the girl, but surely she wouldn't let her in. Draco would rather live with his wracklespurts, nargles, humdingers...or whatever barmy creature Lovegood said he had; anything was better than dealing with Looney's particular brand of crazy. She had a way of looking at him that made him feel more than a tad uncomfortable.

Hermione heard Draco's words and did her best to get Luna to leave without being too harsh. "Luna, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I think the only trouble Draco is afraid of right now is you all." She did not want to argue with Luna, she actually liked the girl and considered her a friend, but she couldn't show Luna favoritism either. "If there's any nargles or wrackspurts, I promise to cast a spell to help him. Okay?"

Luna sighed, but then she smiled in her funny way. "Oh. It's like that is it? I didn't realize," she said, looking at Hermione in a way that made Hermione uncomfortable. "I'm happy for you, Hermione. I am." Before Hermione could ask her what she meant by that, Luna was handing her a pair of outrageous pink and purple glasses. "Here," she said, "you'll need these to see them."

"Um..." Hermione bit her lip as she took the glasses. "Thank you, Luna but really, these are yours. I couldn't..."

"No," Luna said. "You can return them later. After you've..." she winked, "cured Draco."

Daphne Greengrass had seen enough. "While I appreciate that we've solved Drake's nargle problem," she said with a dramatic eye roll at Luna, the blonde Slytherin made it obvious how ridiculous she found _that_ argument before turning back to Hermione. "Granger, I demand you produce Draco so I can see for myself that he's fine."

Hermione looked over her shoulder to Draco who was shaking his head to the negative on that demand. "He doesn't want to come to the door, Daphne, so you're just going to have to take my word for it. He's fine. Now...if you all would be so kind--"

Greengrass wasn't having it. "No. We will not be so kind," she said, interrupting Hermione. "I want to see Draco and I want to see him now. I'm not leaving until I do!"

Hermione was at the end of her patience with the randy group. "Daphne, if you continue on with this course of action, I will immobilize you, take you to McGonagall and then do my best to see you are expelled for assaulting another student and perhaps even charged with attempted kidnapping!"

"You wouldn't dare!" the blonde pure-blood gasped.

"I think you know I would," Hermione shot back. The Head Girl turned to the others as well. "And that goes for the rest of you as well. Think of how formal kidnapping charges would look on your permanent records? Is it really worth it?"

Hermione's threats of formal charges finally did the trick. There was lots of muttering from the group as a whole but eventually all the students turned to leave. It was obvious they were not getting past Hermione and the threat of being formally charged and possibly expelled was a bit more than any of them needed, especially Romilda and Padma, who did not have the greatest grades as it was.

"Wait," Hermione said before they exited. "Who has his wand?"

There was a moment of silence and for a long moment no one spoke as they all just looked at each other.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione snapped. "One of you has it. Now give it here," she said, holding her hand out.

"I want it," Padma finally said. "If you won't let me have Draco, I want his wand."

There a small round of laughter from a few of them at the double entendre; Hermione was  _not_  amused.

Neither was Malfoy. Crazy twit! What did Patil want his wand for? The possibilities ranged from vanilla to dark and pervy. He didn't want to think too deep on it.

"Padma Patil, if you do not hand me Malfoy's wand this instant, I will be escorting you personally to McGonagall's office and allow you to explain to her your actions today, and how you came into possession of another student's wand."

"Hermione!" The other girl whined. "You can't be serious!"

"You know I am."

Padma folded her arms across her chest as if she was going to mutiny.

Hermione took a deep, calming breath. They were under a spell-under a spell. The mantra went round her head, settling her ire. When she felt rationale, she tried again.

"Think of this, Patil, Gryffindor has already lost twenty points." Hermione reminded, arching a brow and crossing her arms. "Do you really want to lose more or worse, and over Malfoy?"

Draco scowled. Hey. What did she mean by that? He was a fit bloke. Worthy of getting into a spot of trouble over.

Patil huffed an angry little breath. "Fine!" she snapped and slapped Draco's wand into Hermione's outstretched palm. "You're a miserable swot, Hermione Granger. Do you know that?!" The girl flounced away muttering aspersions on Hermione, her uptight ways and her need to ruin everyone else's fun.

After that incident, the other students left rather quickly deciding Hermione was deadly serious about the consequences if they caused Draco any more trouble. Within moments the Head dorm corridor was free and clear, and Hermione had Draco's wand back.

After they'd gone, Hermione shut and locked the door, she added the wards and charms again too just to be certain.

"Why are you adding the wards again?" Draco asked. "You don't think they'll return, do you?" The blond asked as he collapsed on the couch with a long sigh of relief; he was utterly shattered from his bizarre day.

"Oh, these wards aren't just to keep guests out," Hermione said.

The hair on Draco's nape rose at her tone. It was a little…wicked sounding. "What was that, Granger?" He asked, turning and leaning an arm on the back of the couch so he could see her. "I must have heard you wrong because I thought you said—"

"These wards are to keep you in, Malfoy," Hermione said, a lusty gleam in her eye as she glided towards him. "Did you really think I was keeping them away simply out of the goodness of my heart?"

His head fell back, and he let out a long groan. "Oh, Merlin's hairy balls!" He bemoaned, too tired to put up a fight any more. "Not you too, Granger."

Hermione climbed onto the couch and right onto Draco's lap. "I can't say I blame them for getting so lathered up about you," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders' she leaned in and inhaled deeply. "You do smell delicious." She settled her bum on his crotch, moving around until she was comfortable.

The blond bit back his groan as she wriggled on top his cock. He grabbed hold of her hips before she really got his erection up and coming. "Stop that!"

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmmmm," she moaned, playing with the baby fine hairs at the nape of his neck. "It _is_ as soft as I imagined," she said softly, continuously touching his pale locks. "I had wondered."

"Come again?" Draco questioned. Surely she had not just said she'd spent time imagining if his hair was soft?

"Your rather fit, Malfoy," she said instead of answering his inquiry. "But, you know that; do you not?"

Draco's jaw dropped. Her admission intrigued him even more than the hair comment. "I didn't know you thought I was fit, Granger," he replied, licking his lips. "Tell me more."

She rolled her hips and both of them moaned at the contact.

"You're sexy and you make my knickers wet," she confessed in a whisper.

Draco's eyes widened. Holy shite! It was like her words were a direct line to his cock. He swelled immediately. "Really?" he choked, swallowing thickly.

"Yes," Hermione hissed, pressing her face to his neck and inhaling. "I dream of you sometimes," she confessed, trailing soft kisses along the column of his throat.

His eyes about popped at that tidbit. "What?" He pulled her lips off him for a moment. This was pertinent information and he needed to be able to think straight. "Did you say you dream of me?"

Faced with his inquisitive steely grey eyes, Hermione bit her lip, nervously. "I…uh…yes." She nodded, worrying her bottom lip. "Yes, I did."

Stunned, Draco could only stare at her. Her confession and her lip nibbling made him hard as brass. "Since when?" He had a feeling when it may have started, but he wanted her confirmation.

"Since I walked in on you in the shower," she admitted.

He bit back his smirk. He knew it! His plan to entice Hermione into making the first move  _had_  worked. It had taken skillful manipulation to coordinate messing with her loo, their school schedules  _and_  have her catch him showering, but he'd done it, and last month she'd finally caught him "unawares". He had hoped she would let him know if she was attracted to him, so he wouldn't have to be exposed to rejection; after all he was Slytherin, known for their cunning and ambition, not their reckless courage. However, after a bit of an awkward phase, nothing had come of it, or so he'd thought.

She began to grind on his erection, distracting him. He rested his hands on her hips, keeping her in place. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "What should I have said?" Her voice carried a sarcastic tinge to it. "Oh, by the way, Malfoy, after I saw you starkers the other day I've started having the naughtiest dreams of you. Have a good day in class."

He chuckled. "I suppose not." He sighed. Bollocks! He'd been in her thoughts as much as she'd been in his. What a waste, they could have been shagging each other senseless for the last month!

Suddenly her eyes flared again, and she pressed her face against him, just under his jaw. "Enough talking. Gods! You truly do smell incredible! I can't get enough of you."

Incredibly aroused by her words, but still curious about these dreams of hers, Draco probed for further information. "What kind of…" He moaned softly as she nibbled on his ear. "Um, kind of dreams do you have?"

"Ones where you're naked and shagging me," Hermione admitted, licking up his neck. "Merlin's wand, you taste as lovely as you smell."

He shivered when her tongue traced the vein in his neck. Her hands began a decent down his chest to his belly and below… She cupped the thick bulge between his legs, squeezing it, he jumped in surprise. "Slytherin's sack, Hermione!"

"Mmm, so hard." She rolled her hips again, rubbing against his erection deliciously. "No more talking," she said and snogged him.

Draco moaned into her mouth. The kiss was deeply erotic, a slow exploration of tongues and taste that drove him a bit wild. His hands roamed her back, enjoying the freedom to finally be allowed to touch her as he pleased. He tunneled his hand into her curls, cupping the back of her head as they snogged. Her busy fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, spreading the garment open, exposing his sleekly muscled chest. He waited, breathless with anticipation for her hands on his bare skin. And when her soft palms smoothed their way across his chest, scratching him lightly before playing with and tugging on his nipples, the blond wizard could not contain the deep growl of pleasure that rumbled up in his chest. His nipples were highly sensitive and very few of his past partners had taken time to give them the proper attention; Hermione seemed a bit fascinated with them. It was terribly exciting, and Draco didn't mind at all when she bent her head and flicked her tongue along one small dusky peak, suckling it hard before moving on to his other pebbled tip and treating it with the same delicious attention.

"Yaaas…" he sighed, as his head fell back onto the couch, eyes closed, he bit his lip to hold the whimpers at bay as she tongue fucked his nipples. His hips began to buck in time with her mouth the longer she played with him, sucking, biting and pinching them hard enough to hurt in a good way. Draco panted when Hermione slid one hand down his belly to palm his contained cock. "Aaahhh," he moaned softly when she bit him again, her perfect teeth (yes, she could thank him for them later) pulling on his tender nubs while her hand stroked him through his trousers.

"Sodding hell!" he gasped, burying his hands in her hair and dragging her lips back to him. He kissed her hotly, before pulling away, gasping for much needed breath. "Granger…wait."

Draco was about to combust. He wanted to be inside her so badly, his head was spinning. However, he was afraid if they took things any further, she would regret it later.

"Hermione stop a moment," he told her, holding her off when she tried to dive back in and snog him again. "Wait." He kept her lips at bay. "This is important. I want you, but I can't shag you right now."

"What?" She demanded shrilly. She frowned at him. "What are you going on about, Malfoy? Why can't we shag?"

"You are being affected by the lust potion," he said, "I'm afraid you'll feel I took advantage of you if we continue. I'd rather wait till you're not off your trolley on magic when we fuck for the first time."

"Well you do not get to make that decision for me," she replied. "I've been dreaming about you. I want this."

He shook his head. "You say that now but…" She was scowling at him, so he tried a different approach. "Look, I'm not rejecting you, Granger. It's obvious I'm attracted to you. I just think we should wait is all."

She leaned back in his lap, studying him for a moment before turning slightly, reaching for something on the table… When she turned back around, Draco's eyes widened in shock when she aimed her wand at him, placing the tip right under his chin.

He sucked in a sharp breath, eyeing her warily. "Granger. Whatever it is you plan on doing, let's rethink it, yeah?"

She pressed the tip a little harder. Draco groaned. What did it say about him that he was utterly turned on by her actions? Was he some secret masochist?

She pulled back and tapped his chin with her wand. "Now who is being a know it all swot, hmm?"

"I am not a swot, Granger."

"But you are presuming you know what I am feeling. Which you do not."

"Look we've waited this long what's one more—" His words broke off when her wand was once again pressed to his throat. His hips bucked, and a tingle ran down his spine. Yeah. He probably shouldn't be so excited by that.

"I know you want this as much as I do, Draco," she told him. "I can _feel_  it." As if to prove her point, her clever little fingers quickly undid his trousers and reached a hand inside to take hold of his cock. Yes. He was hard as stone and she gave him a firm stroke, earning a grunt of pleasure from the blond wizard. "See? I think you're rather chuffed at the current events. Now, quit being a git or I'll petrificus totalus you."

He shook his head at her words. What was with all the threats to make him an inanimate statue today? That was the second time in a matter of hours that Draco had been threatened with a body binding spell in order to be shagged. Vane had made his dangly bits shrink when she said it, but with Granger… Obviously, his manly parts were definitely not shrinking. If anything, she was making him really hot with her dominant attitude. Maybe he truly was a masochist.

"Okay, Granger. You win," he said, admitting defeat.

If Hermione wanted to shag him silly so badly she'd threaten to immobilize him to do so, well who was he to deny her. Right?

Freeing himself from his "gentlemanly" duties, Draco gave in to the lust she inspired. His hands slid up her thighs to the treasure he wanted to explore between them. She leaned up and he placed three fingers against the heat of her damp knickers.

He closed his eyes, huffing out a labored breath. "Oi! You're so wet." He rubbed her gently, applying firm, but even pressure. More moisture flooded the flimsy piece of fabric separating him from the folds of her sex and Draco needed to have more of her. He pulled her knickers aside, biting his lips to as he finally got his first touch of Hermione Granger's naked pussy. And it was delicious, drenched and hungry—for him. He slipped first one finger, then two inside her and started pumping them in and out while using his thumb to circle her clit, teasing the tiny nub until it became swollen and needy.

"Sweet fucking Salazar!" He gritted out, dragging her uniform skirt up so he could look down and see himself finger fucking her. The sight made his lust flame higher. "Mmm. I need to be inside of you."

"Yes," she agreed, catching his lips in a deep snog while sliding her hand up and down the velvety smooth shaft of his penis and his cock pulsed, threatening to spill in his trousers like he was a novice with his first shag.

He pulled his head back, gasping for breath. "Let's go to your room. I want to see you."

Hermione wasn't having it. She pulled his cock from his pants. "Next time," she panted, rising up to her knees. With one hand she grabbed his wrist and tugged his fingers free and with the other hand she guided the head of his cock to her entrance.

Before Draco could do more than admit he was pleased there would definitely be a "next time", she was sinking down upon him, causing shudders to wrack his body as she stretched around him, so hot, so tight, so wet—his eyes nearly crossed she felt so shockingly good.

His hands came up to grip her hips as she started to move, rolling her hips in a rhythm as old as time. He guided her along, thrusting his hips as she sank down for maximum penetration. His gaze was drawn to where they were joined, and Draco knew he had never seen anything hotter in his life than Granger taking his cock into her body.

"Oh, fuck me…that is so bloody sexy," he groaned.

Hermione braced her hands on his shoulders, using them for leverage as her pace picked up. Draco's hands tightened on her hips and he tilted his head back, watching her as she rode him hard. She bit her lip, a small frown of concentration marring her brow as she bounced up and down.

"Merlin! You feel so good," she cried, her head falling back, and Draco watched her slender throat as she swallowed convulsively. "Aaahhh, yaas, fuck me, Malfoy. Harder!"

He did. Slamming his hips upwards, while bringing hers down just as hard. "Hermione," he gasped, when her cunt tightened and fluttered around his shaft. He could feel his sac tightening. He was so close. "I'm about to cum," he breathed and dropped his hand between them. He found her clit again and began rubbing it, giving her the friction and pressure needed for her to find her climax.

Her movements became frantic and Draco dug his heels in and pumped his hips harder and faster, knowing they were both right there.

Hermione's entire body seized, and her hands tightened on his shoulders before she slid them down his chest, raking his nipples with her nails. "Oh-oh, Gods, Draaco!" she cried, her inner walls clamped down and rippled around him in waves as her core clenched tight, signaling her orgasm.

"Merlin!" he gasped as she pulsed around his cock. He was right behind her. Her climax and that bit of pain from her nails sent him reeling, and with one last thrust, he came—hard, spurting his hot semen inside her, again and again until, he fell forward, panting and out of breath, his sweaty head resting upon her breast, utterly shattered.

After a momentary break to get his brain cells to start working again, Draco lifted his head and grinned tiredly. "That was bloody brilliant."

She nodded. "Exceptional. Godric. I feel boneless."

They settled against each other for several minutes, catching their breath and coming down from such a huge rush.

A few minutes later, the blond Slytherin became aware of her perky breasts so near his face. He leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against one of the perfect mounds.

The curly haired witch gasped when his tongue flicked out to taste.

He gazed up at her, a cocky smirk curling his lips. "You did mention a next time, yeah?"

Hermione cupped his face and planted one on him. Draco moaned into her kiss; after a few moments of hot snogging, the blond wizard was completely hard again.

"Ready for round two already?" Her surprise evident.

He chuckled, a naughty sound that made Hermione's core clench.

"Mmm," he said in response to her tightening around his cock. "Granger, I've been wanting to shag you since school started. I expect there'll be a round two, round three, round four…" He pulled her head down for another kiss. "You see where I'm going with this?" he whispered against her mouth.

She nodded. "So, this isn't a one off then?"

He pulled back, his brow furrowing. "Did you want it to be?"

"No," she admitted, shaking her head.

"Good," he said, "because there's not a sodding chance in hell I could be done with you in only one shag." He slapped her arse playfully. "But let's take round two to the bedroom, yeah? I want to see you and…" he wriggled his brows suggestively, "most definitely taste you."

With a small whimper, Hermione climbed off his erection. They both immediately missed the connection. Draco got to his feet and picked Hermione up. He said a "light as a feather" charm so he could carry her with no effort at all.

"Wrap your legs around me," he said, grinning wickedly. Hermione returned his smile and did as he asked. "Now guide me back in," he instructed in a husky voice. Again, she followed his direction, they both moaned softly as he slid within her easily.

"Sweet Godric, that feels amazing!" she gasped as he began to walk with her in his arms, buried deep inside her.

Malfoy leaned down to give her a quick snog. "Just wait till I take the stairs two at a time!"

Hermione had never truly thought much of the "light as a feather" charm until that day. Having Draco inside her while leaping up the stairs, his cock thrusting deep with each forward momentum, gave her a whole new appreciation for the charm. In fact, it just might become one of her favorites after discovering such an exciting new purpose for it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling better than she had in…she honestly couldn't remember when she had felt so amazing. Shagging Draco for hours and hours on end had certainly put her in a state of blissful numbness. However, on the heels of her happy thoughts came the realization that she had crossed a line. What if he was mad because she'd jumped on him? He hadn't been at all upset yesterday, but that wouldn't mean he hadn't thought about it and changed his mind. Hermione felt him press up against her from behind. He slung his arm over her waist and pulled her even closer towards him. Well one question was answered. She could definitely feel he was not unhappy about their night if the erection poking her in the backside was a sign of his mood.

"Morning," he murmured, brushing his lips along her neck.

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder. "How do you feel?" She asked. "Still feeling like a walking pheromone?"

He snorted. "You tell me. Still want to shag my brains out?"

Hermione felt her face flush. "I um…can't say." He started to frown until Hermione went on. "Since I don't need a lust potion to want to do that."

He grinned. "Then who cares. If it isn't already gone, it'll wear off when it wears off. I couldn't give a sod."

She bit her lip. "Did Pansy say how long it lasted?"

He snorted softly. "Pans wasn't in the right frame of mind to discuss much besides "ooh Draco I love you", ugh. Annoying bint," he snarked.

She chuckled softly, "Then I suggest until we're sure it's no longer affecting you, perhaps we should just stay here."

"Like this?" he asked. "In bed?" She flushed, and Draco gasped. "Why Granger, I'm scandalized. Is it your plan to keep me naked and use me for your pleasure shamelessly?"

She smacked his arm. "Shut it you."

He chuckled gleefully, he did enjoy getting a rise out of her. "Okay, so that's the plan then, we'll just stay here snug in your bed until we're sure it's safe," he murmured huskily, allowing one hand to slide up her flat belly and cup her breast. "I'm going to go ahead and say it, I'm in favor of this plan." His other hand dipped between her thighs, finding her clit and petting it gently. "Yes, I think you could even call me a fan of the plan." One finger, then two entered her and began to slowly pump while his thumb rubbed her clit in a circular fashion.

In. Out. Rub. In. Out. Rub. In. Out. Rub.

He had magical hands and Hermione began seeing stars dance behind her eyes as he slowly drove her mad with his touch. She bit back a moan as wetness flooded her core, making it even easier for him to finger her. "Merlin," she breathed when he added another finger.

Draco rocked his hips forward, sliding his cock along her backside as he curled in fingers in a "come hither" fashion, finding the spot he'd discovered last night, that spongy tissue inside her that send her off the trolley and made her bat-bogey crazy.

Hermione closed her eyes, the soft moan she'd held on to escaping her lips as his warm palm settled over her flesh, his fingers stroking her deeply. It was wonderful, every time he touched her, it seemed to get better and better. Draco was a generous and gifted lover, but the wild chemistry between them turned good sex between two giving partners into outrageous, pull your hair out, scream it to the rooftop, to die for shagging. She had never experienced anything like it. He could effortlessly make her lose all sense of control or reason. She moved with him, undulating on his hand, feeling her orgasm closing in on her. He barely touched her, and she was ready. She felt her belly tighten and grabbed his wrist, pressing the heel of his hand hard against her clit.

"Oh Gods…Draco!" she cried softly, arching her back and shuddering uncontrollably as a deep, toe curling climax washed over her, sending tingles racing along her flesh and making her light headed for a moment as the stars behind her eyes burst in a cascade of ecstasy.

When she came back to reality, the realization that she cared for him, more than just shagging, hit her; it was frightening really. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him. She needed to know what they were doing? Were they a couple now? Did he want a relationship with her? They argued quite a bit. Was getting involved with Malfoy really a good idea? She knew Harry and Ron would say she'd gone and lost the plot for sure. Could they even have a relationship? How would she ever explain such a thing to her friends?

On and on the questions swirled in her mind weighing on her.

"Granger, you're overthinking this," he whispered against her neck.

Her eyes shot open. How did he…? She rolled over to face him. He looked drowsy and particularly sensual with his messy blond hair, heavy-lidded eyes and kiss swollen mouth. She had to force her mind back to the situation at hand or they'd never get sorted.

"Well someone has to think about the repercussions of…this," she said, waving a hand between them.

He settled on his side, his head on the pillow next to hers. "Why?" he asked.

"Why?" she parroted, her voice rising until it was a tad shrill. "What do you mean why? I think the why should be obvious, Malfoy."

"So we're back to Malfoy, eh?"

Hermione flushed. "Draco," she reiterated. "I think us having a discussion regarding this...whatever this is between us...is not out of the ordinary. Do you?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Fine. Enlighten me, Hermione," he replied. "Why do we have to plot and plan this out right now? Why can't we not just wait and see where it goes naturally?"

A small frown marred her brow. "I didn't say we had to plot anything out…"

"But you want to. I know you. You overanalyze and overschedule—"

"I do not!" she denied.

Draco gave a low chuckle. "Granger, you schedule time to make a schedule. I'd say that is over planning."

She did. And he knew it because he lived with her. "Well, it's important to have enough time to study or…" He started to smirk. "Oh, piss off!" she snapped when his smirk widened, turning into a full-on grin. "Fine. I over plan," she admitted. "It is who I am. It's not likely to change."

"Have I asked you to change?"

That stopped her in her tracks. "Well, no," she said with far less ire than a moment earlier.

He got up to recline upon his side, resting on his elbow as he leaned down to kiss her. "Truthfully, to my utter amazement... I find your need to plan out every detail of your day kind of cute now."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do," he admitted. "However, can we please not set that analytical mind of yours loose on what's happening between us quite yet?"

"What  _is_  happening between us, Draco?"

He growled a little at her saying his name rather than his surname. She had screamed it last night--several times, in fact, and he was firmly of the mind that he liked hearing his name fall from her lips.

"Well, Hermione," he said, deciding maybe they should move on permanently past surnames. "I'm not sure, but I think it's safe to say we kind of like each other, yeah?"

Hermione had shuddered when he called her Hermione. "Um…yes," she agreed. "Considering where we are right now, I'd say that is a bit of the obvious."

He chuckled. "So naïve," he said. "You don't have to fancy someone to shag them." When she stiffened and looked offended, Draco realized what he'd said and hastened to add to his foolish statement. "However, in our case I'd say we've been trying to deny these feelings for a while." Draco swept her hair back from her face. "I do fancy you, Hermione."

She bit her lip nervously. "And I…um…" She paused, she felt the sentiment, but the words were just shocking.

Draco started to laugh. He couldn't help it, she looked so disconcerted. "I bet you never, not in a million years thought you'd come to fancy me."

His humor rubbed off on Hermione and she chuckled softly. "I'd say that was an understatement. I'd have sooner believed I'd fancy Hagrid before you."

"Well there's no need to be rude," he grumbled, pouting.

"I'm sorry. I was just—" She saw the sparkle in his eyes and knew he was playing with her. "Oh you!" She slapped his chest. "Stop that. I'm trying to be serious."

"Why? Why do we have to be serious?"

He leaned forward and kissed her again. It was a soft brush of the lips, fleeting but warm and lovely.

Hermione sighed into it, relaxing into his embrace. "Mmm," she breathed licking her lips.

"This doesn't have to be serious or solved today," he told her, nibbling on the full lower lip that drove him nutters when she sucked on it. "Just let yourself relax and enjoy whatever is going on between us, Gra-er-Hermione." He tipped her chin, so he could look into her cinnamon gaze. "Take a page from the Hatter's book. You said you wished you could be more like that. Yeah?" She nodded. "You can. Don't label this, analyze it, plan it or schedule it. Just relax and leave us a riddle for a bit. It is what it is." He paused, studying her as she absorbed his words. "Can you do that?"

She sighed. Not having a plan was so unlike her. Could she be so carefree? She honestly didn't know, but… "I can try."

He winked. "I'll accept that as a win."

She frowned but before she could debate the logic of if he won, did that make her the loser, Draco dragged her to him again, her back to his front. "Don't." he told her, his breath hot against her ear. "Just stop thinking for a moment and give that brilliant mind of yours a rest." He tilted her face back and kissed her then. A deep snog that had Hermione moaning and turning in his arms to wrap her arms around him, nails scratching along the muscles of his back. "I can think of other things we could be doing rather than talking.

"Oh really," she teased, "like what?"

"Like exploring the joys of a vigorous morning shag," Draco returned with a wicked twinkle in his luminous silver eyes.

"Mmm," she moaned when he turned her about again and pulled her body flush to his. He lifted her leg and pulled it backwards and over his hip; opening her for him.

Draco's attention turned to where she was wide open, her pussy wet and welcoming. His cock throbbed and his balls tightened.

"Salazar's nuts, you make me barmy with wanting you," he muttered, angling himself towards her entrance. He pressed the head forward and slipped it between her folds to collect her juices, lubricating his shaft before he pushed into her entrance again. "You feel so good..." he said softly before he surged forward, impaling her on his cock in one enthusiastic thrust.

With a shout of satisfaction, Hermione found herself agreeing with his earlier statement, there  _were_  joys to be found in morning sex, especially when your partner was as shockingly sexy and virile as Draco Malfoy.

"Oh Merlin," she moaned as he immediately set a deep, but lazy rhythm that made her core clench with each and every thrust of his hips. "Yes, Draco...please, fuck me."

"So, tell me, Hermione..." His lips were right behind her ear, his hot breath sending even more shivers dancing along her spine. "Is the real me as good as your dream version?"

Hermione let out a long drawn out moan when he hit that particular spot inside that made her head swim with pleasure. "Better," she keened softly. "So-ah-much better."

He growled softly and nipped at the back of her neck where it met her shoulder. "Good," he said and picked up his pace. His hand tightened on her hip as he pounded into her from behind with sure and forceful strokes.

The last thing Hermione thought before she was carried away into blissful oblivion was he was right about one thing for certain, a morning shag was a joyous thing indeed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The End**

 

**Up next: An epilogue and Draco gets revenge.**


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has his revenge.

**Veela for a Day**

**I own none of the HP characters. They are the property of JK Rowling, I simply like playing with them, so don't sue me please!! ;)**

 

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Hogwarts: January 1999**

The next day, Draco entered the dungeons with a spring in his step. He and Granger-er-Hermione, he corrected himself, _'he really needed to work on calling her that,'_ he thought, had spent a most incredible day and night as they waited out the potion.

She liked it when he called her Hermione. Made her all breathy. Draco liked making Hermione Granger breathless. His cock twitched in his pants as he recalled how they’d spent the entire day and night indulging their lust for one another.

Over the course of the last twenty-four hours, he’d delightfully discovered that while Hermione may be a good girl outside the bedroom, inside the bedroom, she was as naughty as they come.

Salazar! His body still ached from her sharp little nails; but he still felt better than he had in years.

In fact, for the first time since that snake faced freak had come back and wrecked his life, Draco Malfoy felt like himself again.

The Slytherin Prince.

And it was time to hold court. A few of his faithful subjects needed to be held accountable for their actions.

When he arrived in the common room, he smirked when conversations ceased. He glanced towards a group of third- and fourth-year students that were sitting on the couches by the great fireplace. "Out," he growled.

Their eyes widened at the dark glint in his grey eyes, the younger students whispered hurriedly amongst themselves before they leaped to their feet and hastily fled the room.

Draco chuckled evilly as he watched the younger students scurry away from him. He still had it. He hadn't given the juniors a good scare in years. He had to admit it felt a little good. After the room was cleared of all but his target audience, he returned his gaze to his "friends".

When Pansy attempted to slither away as well, he stopped her with a well-aimed finger. "Not you Parkinson. I'll get to you, but not yet. Sit your arse down."

Daphne and Tracey flushed crimson and looked away. Theo cringed and suddenly found his dragon skin boots fascinating. Blaise simply grinned while Pansy broke into a round of apologies.

Draco wasn't having it. "Shut it, Pans,"" he snapped. "Surely you don't believe I'm going to let what you did to me yesterday slide." He sighed. "I thought you knew me a little better than that."

"Draco please—"

He cut the pug faced witch's plea short. "Pansy, I swear to Salazar if you don't keep your tongue behind your teeth, I'll hex it off."

He looked to Blaise for answers. "Did she tell you what she drugged me with?"

Zabini nodded. "Veela pheromones maximized by lust potion, pearl dust and some other shite!" Blaise leaned back, his hands behind his head. "Nasty business, mate."

Draco's eyes widened. "Blimey Pans! You're bloody lucky your potion wore off," he griped. "If you'd turned me into some sort of sodding Veela…" His words trailed off and he shook his head. It did not bear thinking about.

Pansy sank deeper into her chair as if she could disappear into it and Draco turned his attention to Daphne and Tracey. "Since you were both affected by some powerful magic, I'm going to forget the events from yesterday," he said.

They both started to apologize, but Draco stopped them. "Save the apologies and let's just agree never to speak of it again, yeah? You want to apologize, make Pansy there pay for her part in yesterday's debacle and we'll call it even."

Relieved, Daphne and Tracey readily agreed.

Draco turned towards Theo Nott. "You."

Theo raised his head. "Drake…"

Draco shook his head at his longtime friend. "I can forgive you having fantasies of shagging me. I'm a fit bloke and I know it, but you threw me under the bus yesterday and nearly had me jumped by a group of barmy girls and Dean fucking Thomas! That is simply inexcusable, Nott."

Blaise chuckled. "And from what I hear...Thomas is a top not a bottom, Drake."

Malfoy made a face of distaste. "Thanks, Zabini, for that visual. I could have gone the rest of my days without needing to know that information."

"Just doing my part to help," the other wizard quipped, grinning madly.

Theo hung his head. "It was the potion, Draco…it made me nutters." He sighed. "I'll accept whatever hex you send my way."

Draco sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look Theo, I know it was the potion, mate. It's the only reason I'm willing to overlook your madness and not hex your bloody bollocks off."

Nott's expression lightened. "You're not going to curse me then or seek revenge?"

"No," Draco confirmed. Theo got to his feet and looked like he was going to hug Draco. The blond wizard held his hand up. "Uh, no. I said I'll overlook your behavior. Don't expect us to hug it out though."

Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Blaise Zabini grinning. "Plus, I'm not exactly buggered over the direction my day took after I escaped you lot. So, I'm feeling generous."

Blaise's eyebrow cocked. "Oh, and what direction was that?" Blaise asked, "As if I didn't know," he added under his breath.

A slow, wicked smile spread across Draco's handsome face. "Why between Granger's-er-Hermione's thighs of course." He winked at Zabini, licking his lips. "Gryffindor's Princess made good use of that bloody potion, mate, and shagged me rather silly."

Blaise chuckled, while Pansy let out a loud gasp.

"How could you?" The witch who started the whole debacle cried. "She's a mud—"

His grin faded instantly, and his face hardened. "Don't say it, Pans," Draco growled, wagging a finger at her. "You didn't have the fucking Dark Lord as a house guest like I did, but you were here for the battle. You know what a fucking lunatic you-know-who was. How you could even think like that after the shite we all went through thanks to that madman!" He rolled his eyes. "It boggles the mind. Truly."

"So, you don't give a toss that she's a muggle born?" Parkinson asked.

"No," Draco replied. "I don't hold for that pure-blood tripe any longer and you shouldn't either. Hermione is the brightest witch I've seen. Her magic is superb. I could give a toss about her ruddy blood."

Pansy wrapped her arms around herself, her pug face pinched in misery.

"Sucks when a dastardly plan goes all to pot don't it?" Draco taunted.

Perhaps he should empathize since he actually knew what Pansy felt. Potter had given him a good dose of that rotten tasting medicine for years. Although, he had to admit, it felt better to be on the other side of a plan gone pear shaped. He was not feeling generous enough to forgive Pansy just yet and he couldn't let her get away with trying to take advantage of him the way she had. That would never do. She'd gone and lost the plot trying to drug him like that. She had to pay for it.

He leveled his silver gaze on Parkinson and made his way over to where the witch was curled up in one of the wing backed chairs near the huge lake view windows. "You crossed a line trying to use magic to get me back in your bed, Pans." He put his hands behind his back and paced in front of her. He made a tssking sound. "Veela pheromones. Really? Doesn't even give a bloke a fighting chance to say no to you."

"Draco, I'm sorry. I am, but I love you. I just…wanted you back."

He laughed softly. "You do _not_ love me, Pansy. You may lust after me but love…?" He shook his head. "No." He squatted down so they were eye to eye. "Dosing a bloke with a lust potion does not scream love, you barmy bint." He sighed as he returned to his full height. "However, since, as I stated, my day ended rather brilliant, I think I'll leave it to my fellow Slytherins to punish you for me." He gave the three housemates in question a wink. "If you make it something especially cunning, I'll accept all your apologies and forget how you lot chased me half across the castle, put your hands upon my person and felt me up like a bunch of grasping grindylows, all while doing your utmost to have your wicked way with me!"

Daphne, Tracey and Theo all nodded eagerly, but Draco was not through and gave them a little added incentive to wish revenge on Pansy. "You know, Pans, in your attempt to fuck me, you really fucked your housemates instead. Let's face it, they made right fools of themselves yesterday. Theo threw himself from the closet—publicly I might add, because of your potion, while Daph and Tracey got into an actual pugilist contest in their desire to shag me senseless. Those humiliations are sure to smart for a while."

"That's right," Daphne said. "This whole thing is your fault Pansy!"

"Yeah," Tracey agreed following Greengrass as usual. "You didn't make a total fool out of yourself yesterday."

Theo glared at Pansy. "Drake's right. Nice work, Pans," he muttered sourly.

Draco sighed, pleased with himself. "Well, my work here is done. I'll leave you all to it," he said. "I have a date with a certain witch…" He turned to leave but stopped and turned to face them again. "There's one more thing…" He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah. Blaise, while they," he indicated Theo, Daph and Tracey, "have a right to be brassed off, you may owe Pansy a word of gratitude, yeah?"

Zabini frowned. "And why would I owe her thanks? Are you forgetting I was the one forced to deal with her after I carried her away from you yesterday?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not. But isn't it because of Pansy that you won the bet?"

Blaise's eyes widened just a fraction and for a split second a look of surprise appeared on his face before his calm expression returned. "Bet? What bet would that be, eh?"

Draco snorted. "The bet regarding Granger and myself you tosser!" When the group of them (sans Pansy) wouldn't meet his gaze, he began to laugh. "Did you lot seriously think I didn't know you were wagering on whether I'd shag her?" He shook his head at his housemates. "I may not live in the dungeons anymore, but I'm still Slytherin you twits."

Blaise leaned back in his chair and started to laugh. "You sodding git! When did you figure it out?"

"I've known from the beginning," Draco replied. "I'm assuming by the way you've been harping at me to explore my…" He air quoted, "feelings for her that you had either this month or next?"

Zabini nodded. "January."

"Then that makes you the winner, yeah?" He smirked towards Theo, Daphne and Tracey. "If I was you, I'd make Pansy pay Blaise. After all it's her fault Hermione and I got the push we needed to explore whatever it is between us."

"Oh, Hermione is it now?" Blaise grinned. "Is it possible you actually fancy the girl, Drake?"

Draco ignored the Italian wizard. He would not give Zabini ammunition to use against him-ever. He gave Blaise a two fingered salute in reply and made his way from the dungeons Blaise's laughter ringing out behind him.

He had just exited the portrait when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned back from where he'd just come and spotted Daphne following him. He groaned internally. Fuck! He hoped she didn't want to rehash the shit storm that was yesterday again.

He paused, waiting for her to catch up. "Daph, what is it? I thought we agreed never to speak of it again, except if you’re telling me you've turned Pansy into a kneazle or something equally horrid."

Daphne chuckled softly as she came to stop next to him. "I'll make sure to do that," she said. "But first, I wanted to say thank you."

His brow shot up. "For what?"

She clasped her hands together. "You could have taken advantage of all of us…"

He rubbed the back of his neck. He hated awkward mushy scenes. "You don't have to thank me, Daph. You were as much a victim of Pansy's potion as I was." He smirked suddenly. "Plus, you kept those Gryffindor girls off me. That fucking Vane bint scares the shite out of me!"

"I did back her off, didn't I?"

"You were appreciatively savage," he told her with a wink.

"Speaking of savage," Daphne returned, eyes wide. "Merlin, Granger is scary when she's cheesed off."

He chuckled. "You lot were breaking the rules. Granger-er-Hermione is serious when it comes to following rules," he said with an eye roll.

“She has rules about discussing the rules,” he added with a snort.

And then, to Daphne’s surprise, he did a fairly decent imitation of Hermione when he put his nose in the air and said, “We can discuss the rules, Malfoy, without sneering at each other. That will be rule number one, no sneering or disrespecting one another.”

Stunned, Daphne stared at Draco, seeing for the first time the real changes in him. "You really fancy her then."

It wasn't a question.

For a moment he thought to deny it, or not answer, as he had with Zabini, but what was the point? He no longer felt the need to hide it, at least not to Daph.

"Yeah, I do." He scratched his head. "Shocking isn't it? If anyone had told me I'd fancy Hermione Granger…" He shook his head, still a bit amazed at the turn of events.

Daphne giggled. "You'd have hexed their bollocks off or sent them off to Janus Thickey for a much-needed mind healer!"

"Promptly," he agreed with a smirk.

They stood there for a moment before Daphne motioned behind her. "Well, I better get back."

Draco nodded. "You don't have a reason to feel bad, Daph. I mean it, yeah?"

"Thanks Drake." She grinned at him. "I'll make sure Pansy suffers."

Draco gave her a genuine smile. "I'd expect no less from a proper Slytherin. I also expect details, Daph," he told her with a wink. "Lots of details. Perhaps even pictures." He chuckled softly as he left. It was good to be the Prince again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Draco was in a good mood as he made his way down one of the castle's many corridors heading back to the head dorm and Hermione. That in and of itself felt strange since Draco didn't usually  _do_ good moods. He was reserved or haughty, yes, sarcastic and arrogant definitely, but chipper? Never. And yet, he found himself actually smiling as he walked the halls of Hogwarts, that is until he spotted Lovegood heading his way. After yesterday, the looney Ravenclaw gave him the willies.

She smiled at him in that far off manner of hers. "I see you've solved your Nargle problem, Draco."

"Apparently so, Lovegood," he said warily.

"Is Hermione still upset with us?"

Draco shrugged. "She's more upset with Vane and Patil than you I think."

"Oh good," Luna said. "Well, see ya," she said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, see ya around," Draco said and went to walk past her, but before he made a safe exit, he felt Looney’s hand on his bum, he jumped when she grabbed a handful and pinched.

Draco yelped and spun around to face his attacker, his hand on his injured body part. "Bloody hell, Lovegood!” he snapped, rubbing the injured cheek. “What was that for?"

Luna gave him a wicked little grin. "Oops, there was one little wrackspurt left. He was a frisky little bugger, but I got 'em.” She winked. “You have a lovely arse, Draco, it’d be a shame to have wrackspurts floating around it.”

He stared at her as if she had just sprouted horns from her head. “You’re barking mad, Lovegood.”

She gave him that spacey smile of hers. “You wouldn’t say that if you could see what I see.” She rummaged in her bag for her special glasses. “Would you care to try my spectrespecs?”

He rolled his eyes so hard it was a wonder they didn’t stay pointed backwards! “Uh… no thanks,” he said, moving past her.

“Your welcome," she called after him.

 Draco turned around. "Surely, you don’t expect me to thank you for pinching my arse?"

"No. I expect your thanks for freeing you of nasty little wrackspurts," she replied.

He gritted his teeth and counted. Lovegood was Granger’s friend. If he hurt her feelings, Hermione might take offense. And really, what good did it do to argue with her? Except to make them both look like nutters!

Draco heaved a long sigh. "Fine.” He would give in if it got him out of this awkward situation any faster. "Thank you, Lovegood. I appreciate you freeing me of all wrackspurts, nargles and whatever other barmy creatures you can see. Satisfied?"

"Indubitably," she told him. "Now you can return to your dorm and shag Hermione without bringing back any critters attached to your scrummy bum."

Draco grimaced at her words. The idea of critters attached to his arse was disturbing indeed. However, the only “critter” to attack his person had been Lovegood, herself. Moreover, he wasn’t sure what worried him more, her calling his bum “scrummy” or the fact that Looney Lovegood somehow knew about he and Hermione. He decided not to dwell on either worries presently. Instead, he simply nodded to her wearily and made haste to escape her presence.

As Draco walked away, he glanced over his shoulder and Luna was just standing there smiling at him. He walked faster, his robes billowing out behind him.

Yes. Looney Lovegood definitely creeped him out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**One week later:**

 

Draco and Hermione were laying on the couch in their common room snogging out when an incessant yapping noise interrupted them.

They ignored it at first, lost in their own pleasurable world, however, after several minutes of yap-yap-yap. Hermione's patience ran out and she pushed him off her. "What is that obnoxious noise?"

Irritated to have their "alone" time halted, Draco scowled at the door to their dorm. "How would I know?"

She rolled her eyes at him as she got up and went to investigate. A few moments later she came back carrying a small little pug dog. "Aw, look what I found outside the portrait," she cooed.

Draco made a face. "That is the ugliest mutt. Why the bloody hell did you bring it inside?"

The dog started to squirm in Hermione's grasp, and when the witch wouldn't let it down, the dog turned, let out a little growl and then snapped at Hermione, nipping the witch on her finger.

"Ow!" she gasped and dropped the dog. "It bit me!"

Draco shook his head at her. "Nasty little bugger. Why again did you bring it inside?"

Just then the dog leaped onto Draco's lap. It whined softly, putting its paws on Malfoy's chest and started to lick his face. "Ugh!" the blond wizard groaned, grimacing with disgust as he turned his head away from the rapidly flicking pink tongue trying to give his face a bath. "Get it off me."

Hermione frowned, a tad jealous that the dog seemed to care for Draco and not her. "Well, she likes you apparently."

"How do you know it's a she?" He asked, picking up the dog and holding it at arm's length. "Enough of that you," he snapped, setting the little tan and black pooch onto the floor.

Hermione laughed. "Do you really need me to explain the difference between little boy doggies and little girl doggies, Draco?"

"Ha-ha- funny Hermione," he said. The dog again hopped into his lap and he scowled at the little mutt as it turned in a circle before it settled in, as if it was going to park itself in his lap. "You just won't take no for an answer will you, you little pug-faced—"

All of a sudden, Draco froze, eyes widening as a ridiculously wonderful thought occurred to him. Were his fellow Slytherins’ that devious?

"It can't be." He took hold of the dog's face with both hands and stared deeply into the brown eyes of the dog. "Pansy?" he whispered. The little dog gave a yap. "Is that really you?" The little pug bobbed her head and yapped again.

Draco started to chuckle. "Oh, this is rich!" he chortled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked from their kitchenette where she was making a cup of tea.

There was no way Draco was telling Granger about Pansy. Her sense of moral outrage might make her go and seek out the three Slytherins he was certain had transfigured the brunette witch and try to force them to change her back right away.

Draco would rather Pansy suffer as a pug a while longer.

"Oh, nothing," he said, putting Pansy aside, despite the little dog’s growls and squirming.

He took Hermione's hand and pulled her down beside him when she returned. “Nothing at all,” he said, a full-fledged grin curling his lips. As he took her tea and set it down on the table.

Hermione paused to study him. "What are you doing?" she asked. His huge smile was setting off red flags for Hermione. "Why do you look so chuffed all of the sudden?"

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her to him. "I was just remembering what we were doing before that…" he glanced towards Pansy, smirking when she growled and barked at him, "-little mutt interrupted us."

Hermione gave a breathless laugh as he laid back on the couch, pulling her with him; he proceeded to lay a rather amazing snog on her, making her toes curl with pleasure. That is until their little four-legged houseguest started yapping as if the dorm was on fire.

"Ignore her," Draco said, fighting to keep his grin at bay. "She's probably jealous."

"Jealous?!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's a little strange wouldn't you say?"

"Well, you said it yourself, she seems to like me," Draco said by way of excuse. He leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips with his. “Just ignore her. She’ll go away eventually.”

"Mmm," Hermione moaned softly. Pansy barked again, and Hermione sighed, breaking off the kiss to look at the dog. "She's watching us. And…" The brown-eyed witch's brows drew down in a puzzled frown. "Merlin, I swear that dog is glaring at me!"

Draco gave a short bark of laughter. He had no doubts Pansy was glaring at Granger.

"Enough talking, Hermione,” Draco said, eager to have her attention solely on himself. “I can think of several things you could be doing with your tongue that is far more pleasant than discussing that mutt."

Pansy gave another little growl this time directed at Draco. He gave the little beast a surreptitious two finger salute in return as he rolled Hermione over and settled himself between his witch's thighs; when he began to snog her silly again, the little pug whined and ran for a corner to hide.

Several minutes later, when clothes started getting removed, Draco debated moving upstairs. The slightly twisted side of his personality wanted to stay where he was and shag Granger senseless right in front of the little Pansy/pug, but he knew Hermione would get her knickers all in a twist if she found out he had done such a thing.

He was rather attached to his bollocks and did not want them hexed off, thank you very fucking much!

In the end, Draco opted to err on the side of caution. He scooped up a half-naked Granger and carried her upstairs, on the way, he glanced over to where Pansy lay cowering in the corner, he laughed wickedly when he saw the pug with her paws over her eyes.

Oh yeah, his Slytherin housemates had outdone themselves. He was really rather proud of them.

It was the perfect revenge.

He reminded himself to send them each an assorted basket of Honeyduke’s best candy treats.

They definitely earned it.

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)  
> Thank you for the support it has gotten as well. Since this is my first fic ever, feedback and comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Tams


End file.
